Neko Tsuna
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: What if Lambo rushed out to Tsuna class in the middle of the day and caused ruckus? The 10 years bazooka got wrecked? Tsuna with a cat ears and tail? Tiny? Things get more confused! Warning : fluffy and fem27! Pairing : 18fem27! allxfem27! Adult arcobaleno! (Alternative genre : Hurt/Comfort)
1. Chapter 1 : Blush

**Okay, here's my new and first story I published.**

**Huft, I'm still working on the next chapter though!**

**Also I get this idea from who-knows-where.**

**I'm so sorry if my grammar is bad TT^TT **

_**Warning : I'm suck at writing! *I've reminded you!***_

**18 fem27! and fluffy!**

**Anyways~ enjoy minna-san! :3**

* * *

"..." speak =0=

_'...' thought =w=_

**(...) author ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : BLUSH**

One morning as usual our beloved Vongola Decimo is still sleeping soundly in her bed. Her brown hair is defying the gravity. Well, only the top as the remaining is a bit curly. It's natural most likely. Her long hair reached her waist. Then a certain baby arcobaleno came in with an evil smirk on his face. His chameleon jumped towards his palm and turned into a 100t hammer. He will perform a wake-up-show-Vongola-version.**  
**

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up. Or I'll hit you." His sound echoed. Tsuna just frowned. Didn't bother to go back to her beautiful dreamland.

"U-um.. Five more minutes, Reborn." She pleaded in a sleepy tone.

"Then I guess you won't mind if you got bitten to death by Hibari."

Leon turned to his normal shape as Reborn sitting on the table and smirked. Tsuna processed what Reborn had said and her eyes immediately opened. She sat down on her bed as a loud "HIIIEE!" was heard across the house. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 07:45 a.m.

_'Only fifteen minutes left!'_ She opened her closet and took her uniform. Ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" she shouted from the bathroom. Reborn smirked as he sat down on the dining chair and ate his breakfast. Together with Bianchi who is blushing and staring at him. She's not even blinking. What the hell are you, Bianchi? Don't your eyes hurt?

"What's wrong with Tsu-chan?" Sawada Nana asked with her bright smile.

"Don't worry, Maman. She will be fine." Reborn reassured.

"If Reborn-kun said so."

Tsuna ran again to her room to grab her stuff then grabbed a toast and ran outside shouting, "I'm off!" while munching her toast.

"Have a safe trip!" Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin said to the panicked Vongola Decimo. Reborn? Of course he's gone to who-knows-where.

_'Damn that Reborn! He always loved to see me suffering. Please Kami-sama! No Hibari-san! I don't want to die yet!'_ she cries in her heart as she ran in an unspeakable speed.

She arrived at the front gate. To tell you the truth, in a bad way. Her long hair is in a mess. And her shirt crumpled. She saw a clock on her school building. She smiled. A wind blew away the leaves on the empty school ground. Tsuna held her head with her hands.

"DAMN YOU, REBORN! YOU TRICKED ME! IT'S 06:00 A.M IN THE MORNING!" she cursed on her breath. "But it's a good thing. No Hibari-san to bite me to death." She smiled.

"That's for your training to be a good Boss, Dame-Tsuna!" a kick on her forehead making her lost balance and fell on her butt.

"I-Ite! Reborn! And what the hell arrived school two hours earlier has something to do with my training!" She shouted in anger while patting her skirt to wipe off the dust.

"Yo, Tsuna! Ohayo!" Tsuna turned her head and saw Yamamoto running towards her with Gokudera. They stopped in fronts of her.

"Oi, Baseball freak! Show some respect towards Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted and turned to Tsuna with shining eyes. "Ohayo, Juudaime!"

"O-Ohayo, Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun." She answered.

"It's unusual for you to be this early, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Baka! What's wrong if Juudaime wants to go to school earlier?! If she decided not to go to school then let her be! No one can protest! Because it's Juudaime! Got it!?"

'_No, Gokudera-kun. He will definitely bite me to death if I skip school.' _Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hai, hai!" Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Herbivore, why are you crowding? And of course I'll bite you to death if you dare to skip school."

"HIIIIE! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna was shaking and hide behind Yamamoto. _'Speak of the devil!'_

"Hm? What's wrong, Tsuna? You look scared! Haha!"

"Shut up, Baseball freak! There's no way Juudaime will be scared!"

"Herbivore." Hibari growled and took out his tonfas ready to swung it to his prey. Readying in fighting stance.

"Ciaossu!"

"Akambo.." Hibari said.

_'A few words and Hibari-san calmed down!? What the hell are you Reborn! Also, the tonfas are gone!?'_

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna! If you can't calmed your guardians down then you're still lack of training!" Reborn shot her. The bullet scratched her cheek. **(Be careful, Tsuna. You almost died. If you died this story will end here.)** Tsuna groaned while Yamamoto put a plaster on her wound.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" Tsuna nodded.

"Arigatou ne, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled cutely. Making her guardians blush. Reborn glance at Hibari and smirked. A taint blush was seen on the almighty prefect cheeks. And of course the prefect WON'T EVER admit it.

_'Not bad, Dame-Tsuna!'_

"Herbivore." Hibari got all the attention. **  
**

"Go to class. Before I bite you to death." Tsuna nodded and grab her friends to their class quickly.

"Sawada Tsunayuki." Tsuna stopped and turned her head in a slow motion.

"Ha-Hai, Hibari-san?" Hibari glared at her making her flinched.

"Your hair is in a mess. Your uniform crumpled. Showing affection in public. And you're crowding. I need to bite you to death. For Namimori peace." He took out his tonfas and aimed it at Tsuna who's freezing.

_'I admit it if my appearance is bad it'll affect the school. It can be accepted. Also crowding. But! SHOWING AFFECTION IN PUBLIC? Are you fucking kidding me, Hibari-fucking-Kyoya!? I mean, Hibari Kyoya!?'_ You know it. It's Tsuna.

"You bastard!" Gokudera threw his dynamites. Hibari hit the back of Gokudera making him unconscious before jumping to avoid the explosion. He landed exactly in front of the trembling little tuna. Tsuna closed her eyes. Ready to accept the impact.

_Clang!_ Sound of metal hitting metal.

"Chotto, Hibari! You can't attack a defenseless person. Also she's a girl." Yamamoto grinned before his expression turned serious. "I won't let you." They fought. A cut on Hibari check and a bruise on Yamamoto left arm were the proofs that they were serious.

"Th-This is bad. They will kill each other if this continue. Re-Reborn! Do something!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn. Reborn smirked.

"You do something. You're their boss." With that Reborn jumped to a nearby branch and disappeared.

"Ne, you two.." Tsuna called.

"Hibari-san.. Yamamoto.. Please stop!" Tsuna tried to convinced them. But they are still fighting to their heart content. Suddenly Hibari smacked Yamamoto's abdomen. Yamamoto was thrown into a wall before stood up and dashed towards Hibari. Tsuna gritted her teeth and ran to the two of them. Stood between them and spread her hands.

"STOOP!" she screamed. Hibari and Yamamoto seemed shocked and they threw their weapons away at the same time before they crashed towards Tsuna. (Hint : they HUGGED tsuna when they crashed onto tsuna)

"Tsuna! Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm fine Yamamoto."

"What were you thinking, Tsuna! We could have hit you!" Tsuna pouted.

"But you two wouldn't stop so I just need to do this." She smiled. "See? You two stopped!" she giggled. Again Yamamoto was blushing madly. And if you see carefully the prefect also blushing. Well, a little. **  
**

Tsuna stood up and bowed at Hibari.

"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! We won't crowding around again. Also we won't _showing public affection_." Tsuna emphasized her words. The prefect only smirked.

"Yamamoto, could you help me take Gokudera-kun to the infirmary?" Yamamoto nodded before ran towards Gokudera and carried him on his back. Walking first to the infirmary. Tsuna was searching something in her bag.

"Why are you still here, Herbivore."

"Found it!" Hibari raised one of his eyebrows. _'Plaster?'_

Tsuna tiptoed in front of Hibari and put the plester on his wound.

"You're wounded, Hibari-san. I will go now. Hope you get better soon." With that, she ran towards infirmary to treat her best friends of course. Unknown to her, the prefect seemed flushed as he rubbed the plester. Well, a certain home tortu—I mean tutor saw all what's happening and recorded it. To black mailing his beloved student. He smirked before left.

* * *

**Yukari: 'Kay! That's for chapter one!**

**Hibari: Herbivore. What do you think you're doing? *holding out tonfas***

**Reborn: And that last word. I really need to kill you. *leon turned into gun***

**Yukari: Crap! Tsu-chan please! *run away***

**Tsuna: *sigh* please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Family

_**Yo! I'm back! I need to rush this story no matter what! *^***_

_**By the way, I want to thank a certain people who have supported me.**_

_** poisson (-san) : thank you for liking and reviewing my story! _ the real conflict hasn't showed up yet, so wait for me to publish the new upcoming chapters! :) *giving you strawberry shortcake and brownies as a gratitude***_

_** Mimi522 (-san) : Neko Tsuna is in your favourite list! I'm so happy~ ^_^ *giving you brownies and cupcakes***_

_** ilovefonandalaude (-san) : Neko Tsuna in your favourite~ Thank you! :D I also love Fon and Alaude XD *giving you omelet and brownies***_

_**Okay here the new chapter! It's all about bonds! :3**_

_**Warnings : I'm suck at writing, so forgive me if my grammar is (also) suck.**_

_**Pairing : 18fem27!(Main), Allxfem27!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : FAMILY**

After Tsuna and the others finished taking care of their wounds, it's only three minutes left before the class started. They started running for their life. Because the first period is science. It's the subject which Nezu Dohachiro taught. And then the bell rang making them accelerated their speed.

"We're late!" Tsuna groaned.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime!"

"E-Eh? Don't worry Gokudera-kun! It's not your fault!" Gokudera eyes shone so bright. Nearly crepping Tsuna out. Nearly.

"Tsuna is right, Gokudera!" Gokudera twitched.

"You have no right to talk, baseball freak!" Tsuna rolled her eyes. They arrived in front of their class and softly knocked on the door. Yamamoto opened the door and laughed.

"Sorry Nezu-sensei! We're late!" Yamamoto said then laughed again. The chalk Nezu held split in two because of his anger.

"Tch." Gokudera mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Nezu-sensei." Tsuna said softly. She glance towards her friends. Kyoko and Hana seems worried. Enma and Chrome are giving her a reassured smile. Tsuna smiled. Telling them that they'll be okay.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and...you again! Sawada Tsunayuki!" Tsuna flinched as she turned her gaze against Nezu.

"It must be you! You're the main cause of this case!" Nezu barked. Tsuna tried to denied it. She shook her head hard. But it's no use.

"B-But.."

"Don't give me 'but' you little girl!"

"Hey old man!" Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun..?" Tsuna asked quietly while holding his right arm and peeking from behind his body.

"O-Old man? You called me old man!? I'm your teacher for God's sake!"

"Oi!" Nezu turned to Yamamoto. "I don't mind if you insulted us. But never insult our dearest friend, which is Tsuna. Or I'll kill you. I can do it you know. Right now if needed." His eyes narrowed.

"For once, I need to agree with you Yamamoto." Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"D-D-D-Dynamites!?"

"That's right, Sensei! I won't let you insult Tsu-chan!" Hana and Kyoko stood up from their seats.

"I agree." Enma glared as he stood up from his seat. And everyone in class shivered in fear. For once Enma isn't the Dame-Enma they used to make fun of.

"Bossu is the most important person in my life. You won't get away after insulting her. You damn teacher." Chrome cursed and took out her trident. Everyone in the class gasped as their eyes out of the sockets and their jaws dropped, hitting the floor hard. The quiet and shy girl such as Chrome is cursing someone? And that someone is a teacher!

"Y-You...!" Nezu's face turned red.

"S-Stop!" All eyes turned to Tsuna. "G-Gokudera-kun, put down your dynamites."

"But Juudaime! He is insulting you! We should give him a lesson!"

"Gokudera-kun. Please. Put down your dynamites, 'kay? You don't want it if everyone here get caught in the explosion right? Please?" Gokudera sighed in defeat as he put down his weapon.

"Chrome. Please?"

"B-Bossu.." Tsuna nodded with a soft smile and Chrome put her trident back to her bag and sat down on her seat like nothing has happened.

"Will everyone also.. erm.." Kyoko, Hana and Enma sighed as they sit back on their seats.

"You are lucky this time, old man!" Gokudera glared at him causing the teacher shivered.

"Tsuna only treated our wounds because Hibari was bitten us to death this morning." Yamamoto started with his usual carefree smile on his face. Well everyone are freaking out after they heard that they got bitten to death by the prefect and they still alive. Except Gokudera, Tsuna, Chrome, Hana and Kyoko of course. They had already known that they got involved in this mafia-thing. "But luckily we survived because Tsuna stopped us from fighting." He laughed.

"That's right. Juudaime just can't stand if her dearest people to her life got hurt. Even if it was only a small bruise or a scratch." Gokudera showed a small bruise on his back with pulling down a bit of his shirt. Yamamoto showed his left hand and he also pointed at Tsuna's left cheek.

"Fine! I'll believe you this time! Now sit down on your seat!" Nezu gritted his teeth. Everyone sighed in relief.

"A-Arigatou, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, Hana and Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled. Causing almost all the boys population in her class to faint from the cuteness. Minus the Nezu-sensei. Half of girls in her class were biting their handkerchief in envy while tears pouring down.

They sat down and the class begun in silent.

* * *

A baby with fedora hat was sitting on a branch.

"That's right, Tsuna. You have a precious family. They will stand up for you. They will protect you. Because you're the precious boss whom they respect and cherish." He smirked while pulling down his fedora to hide his emotion.

* * *

**Yukari : That's it for chapter 2! And to let you know I REALLY REALLY HATE THAT NEZU BASTARD! That's why I added it in story :3 Oh maybe you're wondering why Enma in there. I just put him up and not with his guardian. I place his guardian outside Namimori School but they still in Namimori though. And I agree if you said that Hana is a bit OOC, haha!**

**Yamamoto : Ahaha! Good for us we didn't get detention!**

**Gokudera : Tch! We should just blow him up. **

**Tsuna : *sigh* Gokudera-kun, he is our teacher. Well I agree sometimes he is kinda bastard...*mumble mumble***

**All (Except Tsuna) : *sweat dropped***

**Yukari : A-Anyways, read and review are needed! *glance at Tsuna who's still mumbling to herself***


	3. Chapter 3 : School's Rumour

**Hey hey! I'm back! :3**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**But first!**

** poisson (-san): Arigatou ne ^^, about your question suddenly I got an idea. So I turned your question into my idea XD Just wait. I'll definitely finish this!**

** Momoxtsuna123 (-san): Aww, ice cream arigatou~! :D Here's the next chapter for you! And thank you for your support, ne? (-^O^-)**

** Ayumi Suzuki (-san): Here's the next chapter! I just hope you guys will like it and keep supporting me =w=**

**Okay, I took too much time! *ehem***

**Warning : my grammar is suck!**

**Pairing : 18fem27! allxfem27!**

**ENJOOOY~! :3**

* * *

"..." speak =0=

_'...' thought =w=_

**(...) author ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : SCHOOL'S RUMOUR**

A certain brunet was sleeping soundly on her table. Not quite waking up after being thrown a lot of things by her teacher. It's all started by a chalk. Then an eraser, a pencil, a ruler, an exercise book until a big fat textbook. Of course the teacher reduced her strength so she didn't hurt the brunet.

"You bastard! Why did you throw ridiculous things like that to Juudaime!" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Maa, maa! Gokudera, Tsuna told you to keep your weapon when we were inside the class right?" Yamamoto held Gokudera arms. Preventing him to throw the dynamites.

"My, why Tsunayuki-chan still sleeping?" She sustained her chin with her hands on the table in front of class. Completely ignoring her student who wants to blow her up.

"Manami-chan! Stop hitting Tsuna-san! It looks hurt." A girl on the back waving her hands. There's was a long silent before a yell echoed throughout the class.

"Kora!" The teacher turned her head towards the girl. She's emitting a black aura. Also her eyes turned red and her long hair looks like a bunch of snakes. **(What are you Sensei!? Really! A medusa!? Then I'll call PercyJackson and the gang here asap!)**

"Call me Sensei. Will you?" she demanded with a broken smile.

"Go-Gomenasai Manami..-sensei..."

"Good." She calmed down. She even gives her students the brightness smile she had. Give a shiver down to their spines.

_'Yappari, it's only a girl with name Sawada Tsunayuki who can stand and keep up with this spartan freakish teacher without getting eaten!'_ everyone in the class thought simultaneously.

"Hoho..!" everyone turned their heads towards the class entrance.

"Eh? No one there?" a boy said after looked around the class.

"Hai, hai! Just let Tsunayuki-chan. After she woke up tell her to meet me, 'kay?"

"Hai, Manami-sensei!"

"Hoho!" again everyone turned their heads towards the class entrance and found no one there.

"It's odd. Maybe I'm hearing things?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. Half of boys population got a major nosebleed. Way to go, Kyoko!**  
**

"No, it's impossible. Because I hear it too." Hana added.

"Yeah. It's kinda freak. Because you know there's a rumour in this school." A girl said.

"Eh? What's rumour, Tachibana-chan?" Manami-sensei asked.

"You don't know sensei? Sometimes in the middle of the day..." everyone gulped. "If a door or maybe a window was opened by no one, the bloody girl is coming." Suddenly a window was opened. But no one touched it. Everyone flinched and started hugging each other. Tachibana continued, "She will follow you everywhere you go. She even rode your back. You will become more weary day by day. Until 2 weeks later." The girls began to cover their ears. "You will die in a mysterious way. If you lucky, you will still alive though." Everyone sighed in relief. "But you will lose one part of your body." The boys shrieked and the girls screamed. That girl named Tachibana smirked and turned off the flashlight she held below her chin.

"H-H-H-H-How the B-B-Bloddy Girl d-d-die-died?" Enma asked while trembling. **  
**

Tachibana turned her flashlight again and held it below her chin. Make her face more scary than ever.

"It's was a different case. A different rumour." She said in a dark tone.

"Want to hear it too...?" she asked with a small smirk on her face. Everyone nodded. Suddenly the door opened and closed again making everyone gasped in horror. Well, everyone except Tsuna who's still sleeping, Yamamoto who's laughing, Chrome who's doing nothing and Gokudera who's cursing something.

"Here come closer to me. Actually it's a taboo if you said or talked about the way bloody girl died.." Everyone walked slowly. Standing and sitting around Tachibana. Well, they still hugged each other anyway. **  
**

"Here I go... Better to don't let your mind wandering around. Or if your mind blank, the bloody girl will eat you right away." Everyone gulped as they thought something. Just something. As soon as they think of something, the chance they got eaten will be reduced. Or so they thought.

"Tch. Idiot. Of course there's no way a ghost can appeared in the middle of day!" Gokudera stated. He sat in front of his beloved Juudaime who's still sleeping soundly.

"Maa, maa! Gokudera are you scared? Haha!" Gokudera startled. He sweat dropped.

"O-Of course not! O-O-Only an idiot believe that ghost exist!" He laughed but he avoided Yamamoto's gaze and Chrome's stare. Yeah Chrome decided to sat beside her boss rather than listen to some ghost stories in the middle of day. Their attention got caught by Tachibana who continued telling ghost stories to the scaredy-cat-classmates-and-for-God's-sake-a-teacher-too.

* * *

"One day in the morning, the bloody girl came to the school all alone and gloomy. But you know, at that day, the school will start three hours later because of a certain ceremony. So it will be at eleven o'clock. Yet the bloody girl still walking with her head bowed down. Already on school at six o'clock in the morning. Don't you think it suspicious...?" everyone nodded in fright. Tachibana continued in more deep and husky voice.

"And you will also realized from what I said. The school ground is totally empty that morning. So when she walked.." everyone tighten their hugged at each other. "her footsteps sounded loud and sharp. You can hear it clearly. Very clearly." Everyone screamed. But suddenly the class become silent. And a footsteps were heard. Echoed in the hallway.

"C-C-C-C-C-Could it be...?" a girl trembled.

"L-L-L-L-L-Lie. I-I-It's a total lie, right? Ahahaha! W-W-W-W-W-Who p-p-planned this? Y-Y-You got us there. Ahaha!" a boy said but no one laughed.

The footsteps were more loud than before. And the footsteps stopped in front of the class. The door opened slowly. But no one came in.

"Hoho!" a voice said again. Everyone suddenly are ready in their praying position. Some of them even hit their heads on the floor while begged, "Kami-sama! Please spare us! Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" like that for a uncountable times. Well, who wants to count it anyway?

And the door closed again. But the curtain was dancing with the wind causing everyone to gulped.

Some of them even begging for forgiveness for their friends. Or maybe reveal some of their secret. Who knows?

"You know if I'm afraid or scared to go to the toilet alone, I'll cry to my mom in the midnight." A boy said in teary eyes.

"Me too. And also I always talk to dolls and plants whenever I feel depressed. I even shouted at them because they just smile or didn't blink. They ignored me. I feel so sad. If I'm going to be reincarnated I want to be a pickles." The class prep said.

"I've peed myself for the whole time of my life." A boy said.

"That's okay, Kuro-kun. Everyone have done it sometimes, too" A girl patted Kuro-kun's head.

"I've always sung in the bathroom. As loud as I can. Because I think my voice is so damn good." A boy hiccuped.

"No you're suck at singing, Matanabe. Cut it out. Before the hospital is full because of the victims of your singing." The boy called Matanabe nodded in a deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Saya-chan. Your boyfriend kissed me yesterday."

"That's okay. It won't matter, Miki-chan. It's the past. We need to move on." They hugged each other.

"Children, I'm sorry for giving you too much homework. I'm just doing what a teacher must do. Don't hate me." Manami-sensei cried. Everyone nodded. "I won't turned into a monster or beast or whatever ever again whenever you called me Manami-chan. Boo-hoo!" Manami-sensei cried. As loud as she could. And so everyone there.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome only blinked. Tsuna still snored. Gokudera is trying to held back his laughter.

_'What? You still peeing yourself at this age? And you talk to dolls? Plants? And you there! You've such a high confidence to think that your singing is so damn good!'_ Gokudera thought. He took out a plastic bag and put his head in the plastic bag. Then he held his mouth which is being covered by a plastic bag and laughed. Hoping his voice and laughter won't be heard. Yamamoto only grinned as carefree as usual.

Chrome smirked and took out her notebook. She wrote down what she just heard. Then put the notebook back to her school bag and act like nothing has happened**. **

The door opened.

"What's wrong here?" Everyone stared at the newcomer. It's the Principal.

"P-P-P-Principal!" They shouted and Manami-sensei ran towards him and hugged him. And so everyone.

"What's wrong? Manami-sensei! You better explain! I heard a couple times of screams and crying. I went to check this class before, but suddenly it's become silent. And here, all of you screamed and cried." Principal face-palmed.

"B-B-B-Because there's a rumour. If the door or the window opened by itself, the bloody girl will come and eat us. We're so scared!" Manami-sensei explained.

"Ha? What are you talking about? There's no such a rumour! I've been a principal in this school for twenty years already. You young generations shouldn't joke with me. And I think about the footsteps are all because of me. Like I said earlier, I went to checked this class before because or your screams. But when I stopped in front of your class, it suddenly become very silent. So I decided to go." They cried hard while their brains processed what the Principal has just said. Then they stopped.

"There's no rumour like that?" Manami-sensei asked.

"No. You can ask the other teachers, too. Some of them are the alumni of Namimori."

"And you said about the door. You opened it? But you didn't come in? Principal?"

"Yeah that was me."

Manami-sensei trembled. She turned to Tachibana. She smiled darkly. Her eyes turned red.

"T-A-C-H-I-B-A-N-A-!" Manami-sensei strangled Tachibana.

"S-S-Sensei! I-I-I'm out of breath!"

"That your lesson little girl! As a teacher I'll give you a punishment! A proper punishment!" Manami-sensei laughed. The others and also Principal hugged each other. Scared of Manami-sensei.

"F-F-Forgive me! I'll do the punishment! I'll do it! Safe and sound! Just let me breathe a fresh air!" she choked.

"Your punishment are, gather all the teachers signatures! And asked them to wrote "You're forgiven" after they demand you to do something as they please. Just once. Don't forget to take a picture! The deadline is three days from now!" Tachibana fell on the floor.

"But really Tachibana. Your trick about the door and the window got us there! I really thought the bloody girl is coming! Haha!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh? That wasn't me. I thought it was you guys. Because four—err, I mean three of you don't seem to get affected by my imagination story." She shrugged.

"Eh? No. It wasn't us. Then the bloody girl is real?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. They sweat dropped before screamed and ran outside the class. Leaving the four of them alone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yamamoto pointed to himself.

"No. Tch. They're just a scaredy-cat! Pitiful." Gokudera yelled. Chrome giggled.

"Hm? What's wrong Chrome? You look happy."

"I did that."

"Did what?"

"The window."

"The door?" Chrome shook her head.

"Then who did that?" Gokudera trembled.

"Hoho!"

"That voice again! Then it's real?!" Gokudera is freaking out. He stood up from his seat and took out his dynamites.

"I'll blow the bloody girl! I won't let her touch Juudaime!" he shouted. **  
**

"But Gokudera, you're still trembling from the fear. Ahaha!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Mm.. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Tsuna! You are awake!" Tsuna rubbed her eyes. She looked around. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Where's everyone?" Chrome told her boss what's happening and she also took out her notebook to tell her boss the secrets of their friends. Tsuna laughed really hard until her eyes were teary from laughing.

"Really! They have such a great secrets to tell! It's such a shame if they keep it for themselves!"

"Hoho!"

"Ah! That voice again!" the door opened and closed.

"The bloody girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"No." Tsuna said. Everyone turned to Tsuna.

"Then who?"

"It's Reborn of course."

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna. But still. Enma, Kyoko, and Hana didn't notice. How dare they forget this cute baby. Also Gokudera and Yamamoto. You still lack of training, huh?" Reborn and Leon pouted cutely. Tsuna just nodded her head, didn't care what Reborn said.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san!" Gokudera hit his head on the floor, begging for forgiveness. Cut it out, Gokudera. You will die in a ridiculous way.

"Ahaha! Sorry, kid!"

"Anyways I just came to inform you. We will arrange a party. Hm, maybe picnic."

"Picnic? Where? Who? When?"

"Us. All Vongola Famiglia of course. And a certain prefect who hate crowded must come, too. Don't worry about the place. But of course it will be outside. Maybe far far away from town? Who knows? It's around two days from now on." He smirked.

"You smirked! Did you plan anything, Reborn?! You are suspicious!"

"What? Tsuna! How can you doubt this cute little baby? How mean!" Reborn pouted.

"What's happening here?" Tsuna peeked towards the door.

"HIIEE! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked. She remembered the accident this morning. She was being hugged by Hibari and Yamamoto. She blushed. Reborn smirked. Chrome was silent for a moment but later she smirked along with Reborn.

"Yo, Hibari! It seems everyone were outside!"

"Tch! You! Don't you dare touch Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa! Ahaha!"

"Then you're skipping class?" Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Wait, Hibari. It was a misuderstanding between the class and a few students. And a teacher and Principal most likely get caught in this matter. Just let them solve this themselves." Reborn said and Hibari nodded before starting walking out the class.

"A-Ano, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called. Hibari stopped and looked at her.

"We are going to hold a picnic. All guardians will also need to come. Do you want to join us? I-I mean you know erm.. we had past through many things and we have fought alongside together so I think it will be good if you, once in a while, grouping with us. I-I know you hate crowding but—"

"I'll come."

"Huh?"

"I don't need to repeat myself, Herbivore." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san." She smiled with a pair of blush on her cheeks. Everyone there including Reborn and Chrome were flushed.

Gokudera has fainted from major nosebleed.

Reborn pulling down his fedora to hide his emotion and a little bit of nosebleed.

Yamamoto mouth was opened widely. He hasn't moved a inch. And not sure if he was even breathing normally.

Chrome took a photo of her boss and and the madly blushing Cloud maybe she can sell it to the fan girls and fan boys. And to make a certain pineapple pissed off!

_'This life is sure fun.'_ Chrome chuckled.

* * *

_**Yukari : Omg! It such a busy day! Beats me! Anyway, I don't know where I got this ridiculous idea. *Sigh* By the way, today I'll try to post 2-3 chapters. Afterall school starts tomorrow so I need to sleep more early. And in my school days I think I'll just post 1-2 chapters. Jeez.. Ah, I made up the teacher's name and some of classmates. XD**_

_**Tsuna : Good work, Yukari-chan!**_

_**Yukari : Arigatou Tsuna! By the way, everytime you see Hibari-san, why are you always blushing so madly? *smirked***_

_**Tsuna : *blush* N-No particular reason. Haha! Um, Read and review everyone?**_

_**Yukari : Tch. Trying to avoid the subject.**_

_**Hibari : Herbivore. *took out tonfas***_

_**Yukari+Tsuna : HIIIIEEE! *ran away***_


	4. Chapter 4 : Incident

_**Here's chapter 4! I kinda rushed it though _ **_

_**I don't know if this was a good chapter. But I just hoped you will like it :)**_

_**Warning : forgive me if my grammar is bad because I'm suck at writing**_

_**Thank you by the way for Ayumi Suzuki-chan who always waiting patiently and supporting me, I hope you will like this chapter too :D**_

_**Here ya go!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : INCIDENT**

Today is the day. The picnic will be held at a park on a hill not far away but still here in Namimori. Hibari won't be pleased if he knows that he will be far away from Namimori even if it just for a few hours. Reborn invited Dino Cavallone and Romario. Learning from experience. It will be a total mess to have Dino alone without one of his men. It will be a total disaster. Surprisingly, Vongola Nono, CEDEF even Varia were there when Tsuna and her guardians arrived.

"Nana!"

"Dear!" ugh. Such a lovey-dovey couple in the morning.

"VOOOIIIIIIII!"

"I don't get a single money from this picnic."

"Ahahaha!"

"EXTREEEMEEEE!"

"Ehem~"

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-san is here!"

"Shut up, stupid cow!"

"Ushishishishi..."

"Bel-senpai.. Your laugh is so damn creepy. Please stop." He was stabbed with three knives.

"Hm, a bunch of Herbivore."

"Bossu, do you want to drink wine?" that's a faithful servant for you!

"Trash."

"Sawada-dono."

"Sawada!" okay that's the baby Lal who loves torturing Tsuna. Also I bet all of you know who are they from the greetings above. I can't call that greetings though.

"Yo, Tsuna! My little sister is so cute as always!" Dino hugged Tsuna.

"Gya!" Tsuna screamed. Dino was kicked by Iemitsu and smacked by Hibari.

"HIBARI! ARE YOU JEALOUS TO THE EXTREME!?" Hibari flinched and walked away.

"Well, I invited you all here to told you a good news." Reborn smirked.

"What is it, Reborn?" Dino asked while rubbing his stomach.

"Tsuna was engaged to one of her guardians. Except Chrome, Stupid Cow and Ryohei of course."

"Gyahaha!" Lambo was running around chasing his own little cow tail.

"EXTREME!" silent approached.

_Chirp! Chirp! _

"WHAAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, REBORN!" Tsuna threw knives which she stole from Belphegor a while ago to the Sun Arcobaleno. He evaded it easily and smirked towards the reddened Decimo.

"Huh?" Iemitsu blinked for a couple of times.

"My, Tsu-chan will give me a grandchild so soon? I'm so happy!" Nana screamed in delight. Gokudera was running around until he hit the tree in front of him and fainted on the spot. Lambo poked him on the face with his tail. He even put his boogers on the fainted Storm Guardian. He laughed and running around again. Yamamoto covered his nose so the blood does not come out continuously. Mukuro smirked and thought about perverted things. So he was stabbed with the trident by Chrome. Dino tripped by his own legs. Lal unconsciously pulled the trigger of her rifle. The bird who is flying above them was shot and died. Falling upon Colonello's head. Iemitsu turned into stone and fell onto the ground. Hibari turned away. Mammon recorded all of their expression.

"I could sell this to make some money." With that he dissapeared.

"Anyway. Everyone! Let's eat~ I've prepared foods and drinks for us~! Ehem~" Lussuria said but the vongola isn't moving from their stunned spot. Instead, the remaining member of CEDEF, Varia, and Vongola Nono moved to eat together.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SPARTAN BABY!" Tsuna ran home crying.

"Tsuna!" Dino ran after her. Reborn shot his bullet. It's scratched Dino's cheek. Dino trembled in fear.

"Just let her be, Dino. No one after her." He smirked. "Let's eat. I'm hungry!"

_ 'SADIST!'_ they all thought. But no one dare to speak up.

* * *

"Tsu-chan, don't sulk anymore. Come out now. You haven't eaten anything since this morning. Tsu-chan?" Nana knocked on Tsuna's door.

"Yadda! If Reborn didn't cancel the engagement arrangement, I won't come out! Hmph."

"Fine then. I'll talk to Reborn-kun to cancel it. Mou~ And I was hoping to cuddle my newborn grandchild." Tsuna choked on her own saliva.

"I AM STILL 15 YEARS OLD MOM!" She screamed. She heard Nana was humming happily and soon her voice wasn't heard anymore. She opened the door slowly and turned her head around. She smirked.

"Eat this, Reborn!" She held and then turned the door knob, producing a soft blast. Then she sat back on her bed after locking her door and window.

* * *

***Reborn's POV***

"Reborn-kun, can you please cancel the engagement arrangement for Tsu-chan? She said she would never want to come out if you didn't cancel it." Maman asked me with a worried look on her face.

_'That Dame-Tsuna.'_

"Don't worry, Maman. I will talk to her myself. I'm sure she will understand." Maman nodded. I walked slowly to Tsuna's room on the second floor. When I reached the top of the stairs, a _'click'_ was heard. I saw something is coming.

_'Wait, what was that?'_ I squinted my eyes to sharpen my vision. That thing darted quickly from afar and pierced the wooden floor beside my feet. I looked to the side. My eyes widen in shock. It was a spear.

_'Holy shit!'_ And I saw something sharp flying towards me. A set of sharp spears. Leon turned to a gun and I shot the spears down.

"Not bad, Dame-Tsuna." I chuckled. My student sure has grown up. To be a sadist. I walked carefully, afraid that one wrong step will activate another traps. I stood half metre from Tsuna's door and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

"Dame-Tsuna! Don't think you will beat me down after setting lowly trap like this." I said. Silence. No one answering or shouting. And here I am, expecting Tsuna to yelled, _"Damn you Reborn! Cancel the engagement arrangement right now!"_ But still it was a pure silence.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" I stepped on the doormat. Several small and thin needles was shot from above. I dodged it. I jumped on the right side of the doormat. The needles successfully pierced the doormat. I frowned. And before I realized, I was hit and thrown into the wall in front of me. Luckily, Leon turned into a pillow so I didn't get hurt. I looked back and saw a toy boxing gloves sway. It peeped out from inside the wall. I stood up and picked the doormat. Below it, was a mini door. If I stood there earlier, I might be dead right now. And If I fall into it, I don't know either this tunnel will lead me to where. I smirked. I stood in front of Tsuna's door. I turned the door knob. There I saw Tsuna on her bed. Reading a manga.

"Oi, Tsuna!" she ignored me. She laughed when she's reading that manga she was holding.

I walked one step closer and shot my gun. Finally, she looked at me and stop laughing.

"Reborn.." she said with poker face.

"Good job on setting that trap, Dame-Tsuna." She frowned.

"Reborn." She called me again. This time I was the who who's frowning. It's so unusual for her to called me multiple times without yelled or shouted or screamed.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" I asked. Trying to act impatient. She smirked.

"Be careful~" I frowned. And then I am wet. I looked up. Tsuna has prepared a bucket of dirty water above the door. Tsuna's laughing and rolling on her bed. Such as pre-fried tempura.

_'How can I fall to this little dirty trick.'_

"I was thinking of canceling the engagement arrangement but you ruined it all. Be prepared to get married in such young age, Vongola Decimo. Maybe Nezu will be the priest." I cursed and walked outside, leaving the screaming and laughing Tsuna.

_'Eat my revenge Tsuna.'_ I smirked.

***End of Reborn's POV***

* * *

It's already Monday. Tsuna sighed in defeat. Whatever she does Reborn still won't budge. Tsuna's pouted in disbelief.

_'Just how can Grandpa sent a demonic tutor from the deepest level of hell to taught me all about "how to be a mafia boss"? Ridiculous!'_ she cursed.

The door opened with rough causing Tsuna to flinched.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera who loves UMA has arrived.

"Tsuna!" That was Yamamoto and Enma.

"Tsu-chan!" Of course it was Hana and Kyoko.

"Bossu!" It's Chrome. Seeing from the nickname she called her it was so obvious.

But it was a bad omen for them because Tsuna was in a really bad mood right now. She kept cursing Reborn again and again. She glared at them and they suddenly shut up.

_'Tsuna is so eerie today!'_ they all thought.

"Ha!? Are you going to pick a fight with me?!" Tsuna shouted at the boy who's staring at her. That boy fainted from fear.

"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked with a worried look on his face.

"Shut up baseball freak! If Juudaime doesn't want to talk or in a bad mood, don't ask anything! Just shut up!" Gokudera yelled causing everyone in the class flinched and ran outside, freaking out.

Again the door was opened.

"What's all the ruckus about, Herbivore?"

"Yo, Hibari! Tsuna's in a bad mood!"

"Just shut up! And no need to tell him!" Gokudera growled. Right now Tsuna's emitting a black and dangerous aura. The remaining people in the class shivered even Hibari. But like hell he will admit it. You're so rock-headed Hibari.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn showed up with his another weird costume on the ceiling. Fairy God Mother costume.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called with anger. Reborn smirked.

"I, as Sawada Tsunayuki's Fairy God Mother will grant one of your wish."

"Cancel the engagement arragement!" Tsuna stood up and hit her table with her palms.

"Got it!" he seemed to deep in thought. He pointed his wand towards Hibari.

"My vision told me that your fiance is him!" everyone's jaw dropped. Except Hibari and Reborn.

"You're a fairy! Why the hell you need a vision!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Ciao ciao. Hope you have a happy family~"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps from people running around in the hallway is heard.

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA HAS ARRIVED!" Lambo came from the front door and jumped to the teacher's table.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei came from the back side and walking towards Tsuna.

"TURF-HEAD! STUPID COW! TRY TO LOWER YOUR VOICE, IDIOT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, OCTOPUS HEAD!? YOU WANT TO JOIN BOXING CLUB!?" Ryohei threw his punch in the air. Tsuna's snapped. But she held it in.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Lambo flinched.

_'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEED TO SHUT UP, TAKO! AND YOU TURF ONI-SAN! CUT IT OUT! JUST GO BOXING ON YOUR OWN!'_ It's Tsuna. Chrome sneaked up to Tsuna's mind and smirked. Trying to hold back her laughter.

"Gotta... stay... calm..." Lambo started crying.

"I..."

"CAN'T! BOO-HOO!" he took out his ten years bazooka from his afro.

"Gupya!" he lost his balance and tripped by his own little feet. The ten years bazooka got thrown to Ryohei.

"EXTREME!" he punched it. It has cracked. And now the bazooka was aimed toward Tsuna.

"You punched the bazooka and it has a crack! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran towards her. Too late, slow poke tako.

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat-dropped. She got hit by the bazooka. Everyone waited until the pink smoke dissapeared. And they found no one standing there.

"Where's Tsuna?"

"JUUDAIME!"

"SAWADA!"

"Tsu-chan!" Everyone looked around but found no one. Luckily no classmates there to watch. There will be too much annoying question if they see this.

"I'm here, nyaa~" Everyone looked down. They were spitting snot and their saliva. Ew!

Lambo's picking his noise and threw away his boogers. Pure blessings for you, the one who got Lambo's boogers.

Gokudera has fainted.

Yamamoto's eyes turned white.

Hibari's eyes and mouth widened.

Hana, Kyoko, and Chrome squealed in delight.

Enma has turned to stone.

"TSUNA?!" they shouted.

* * *

**_Yukari : That's it! I know maybe you think it's boring *sigh*_** _**I definitely will improve in the next chapter! I'm so sorry!**_

_**Hibari : *smirked* you did a good job.**_

_**Yukari: You're that happy to be Tsuna's fiance? How bold. *hmph***_

_**Tsuna : *blushed* Me... Hibari-san...eng...ed...? *mumbled and imagining things in her own worlds.***_

_**UMA : Please RR!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Sentinel

_**Here's chapter 5!**_

_**I don't know if this was a good chapter either.**_

_**But I've tried my best so please spare my life!**_

_**Anyway I want to thank all of you who had supported me. Arigatou ^^**_

_**Warning : my grammar is suck because I'm suck at writting!**_

_**Pairing : 18fem!27**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : SENTINEL**

**_*Tsuna's POV*_**

Lambo was crying. That poor and crybaby child took out his ten years bazooka, intended to use it on himself but it was a pity. He tripped over his own little leg. Ten years bazooka was flying towards Oni-san and I'm afraid the ten years later him would appeared and shouted _"EXTREME!"_ in more annoying way than his younger self. But I was mistaken though when he punched the bazooka which was aimed to him on the first place.

"EXTREME!" he shouted when he threw his punch to the ten years bazooka which was flying at the moment. I sighed in relieve. But my eyes caught something after Oni-san punched it. The bazooka has cracked. I sweat dropped.

"You punched the bazooka and it has a cracked! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera-kun ran towards me in order to protect me from travelling to the ten years later world. But he was still far away from me. Maybe about a meter.

_'He won't make it.' _I thought. And here I am trying to move my body. No use. Suddenly my body started to become numb.

_'The hell! Why is it happening now!? And what happened to me!? Fuck!' _I shouted in my mind, begging for my body to move to the side.

"Eh?" that was the only word I could say before the bazooka hit me. And then I'm starting to feel dizzy and ... shrink? I couldn't describe it. But my body feels lighter than before. It seems weird. And I have gotten lazier than before. The only thing I want to do now is sleeping on my comfy bed. But I shrugged it off. Finally, the pink smoke has gone. My vision still blur though. But luckily I didn't get transferred to the ten year later world. I would have freaking out if I was transferred there.

"Where's Tsuna?"

"JUUDAIME!"

"SAWADA!"

"Tsu-chan!" I heard everyone calling for me.

_'What's wrong with them? I'm here!'_ I rubbed my eyes as I spoke.

"I'm here, nyaa~" I froze for a second.

_'Wait... Did I just say...? __**'Nyaa~'**__?!'_

I looked up to my friends. And I nearly shocked and, uh... feel uncomfortable of their unusual reaction. Especially Lambo.

"TSUNA?!" They shouted together. I flinched and frowned. That usual loud voice won't budge me or make me flinch before. It was rather comfortable to have a noisy friends and day. But that voice just sounded so loud and deafen. And I feel sick. My ears are still twitching.

"Stop shouting! Nya~!" The girls squealed in delight.

"SAWADA, IS THAT YOU?!" My ears twitching and I feel something on my butt is moving or maybe swaying. And suddenly realization hits me.

_'Wait a minute. My ears ... are twitching...?'_ I gasped and held my head, searching for the one I feared the most.

There I found it. And touched it. With my own hands.

A soft cat ears.

_'U-Uso.. I can't believe it!'_ I turned around to see the swaying thing I felt before. Again I gasped in horror.

A long, soft and silky cat tail.

_'Uh oh.'_ I glanced upon the drooling face my friends have made. Their eyes are sparkling.

_'What's wrong with me? Moreover, what's wrong with them! It's like this is the first time and the last time they will ever see a cat! Don't joke with me!'_ I shouted and shivered in fear. My body is still in human form. But I was, erm, a chibi. Yeah. A chibi. Small hands and feet. Fragile body. I'm small but chubby. With cat ears and tail.

_'Moreover! Why the hell did I wear a dress! And it's pink! It's pink for God's sake! And I truly hate pink! Are you fucking kidding with me!'_

"EXTREME! SAWADA TURNED INTO A SMALL TINY CAT!" I squeaked. My cat instinct took me over. My body moves on its own. And I need to curse myself. Because the one who I ran into was... Hibari Kyoya.

_'Oh God please. Just take me now. I can't live happily ever after after all.'_ I was trembling in fear while holding Hibari's black trousers. Hibari stared at me with his probing gaze.

"Wao." And I shivered through my spines when he smirked towards me. My tears were the edge from falling.

_'I am doomed.'_

**_*End of Tsuna's POV*_**

* * *

Reborn stared in amusement when the pink smoke revealed his cute little student. Now she was a half cat though. And again Reborn smirked in amusement when Ryohei shouted to the extreme; Tsuna flinched; she ran with her little feet towards Hibari; her little hands holding his black trousers while shivering in fear. Probably she feels safer with him. A bright lamp was seen above Reborn's head. Bad omen. And Tsuna shuddered.

"Wao." He smirked when he said that.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. M-My body j-j-j-just moved by itself." Tsuna sniffled. Her eyes are full of tears. Her fragile chubby body was trembling in fear. And they found it cute. Their hearts and mind screamed. Unable to accept more of Tsuna's cuteness.

"Hibari."

"What is it, Akambo?" Hibari turned his gaze towards the Sun Arcobaleno with annoyed look on his face. He was watching his herbivore. He frowned.

_'My.. Herbivore..?'_ Hibari thought. Reborn tilted his fedora. He was smirking behind that calm and serious mask he wore.

"Take care of Tsuna until she got her original body back."

"Why me?" he raised on of his eyebrows.

"Why ask? You are her fiance. You should take a good care of your fiancee."

"Wait, Reborn-san! Why did you ask that bastard to take care of Juudaime? He will abandon her right away! He is not that type to be cute and fluffy towards the other. Especially 'herbivore' like he always said." He shouted.

"I told you right? Hibari is Tsuna's future husband."

The Tsuna-in-cat-form shocked. How can Reborn let his cute little student which is a female live together in under the same roof with a boy for a certain period of time?

_'Reborn's brain must be cooked now somewhere. He isn't thinking straight. I think he is using a failure-copy-brain.'_ She muttered.

"I was so damn serious from the beginning, Dame-Tsuna. I won't repeat it again. Hibari WILL take care of you. You two will live UNDER THE SAME ROOF until Tsuna got her original body back. I won't hear any EXCUSES from you. Now SHUT UP and KEEP GOING." He emphasized his words and glared at Tsuna.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked was more high-pitched. She was even shocked by her own voice. Again she ran behind Hibari and peered out of the small gap between Hibari's legs. Everyone blushed. Reborn smirked. Lambo pouted.

"Ne ne! Who is that child-like-cat over there?" Lambo jumped and walked over to Tsuna in cat form. Tsuna was trembling.

_ 'B-Brocolli monster!'_ Tsuna shut her eyes and held Hibari's trouser more tighter. Chrome chuckled.

"Hn. A cat herbivore is scared of cow herbivore. Pathetic." Hibari turned his head away.

"Hibari-san! Tsu-chan is your fiancee now! Treat her more kindly." Kyoko and Hana demanded. Hibari just glanced at them.

"What is this?" Lambo grabbed Tsuna's tail. Tsuna purred. The girls blushed while the boys look like they are trying to hold back their anger.

"What a ridiculous costume!" he touched Tsuna's cat ears. Tsuna's purred, feeling so comfortable. Hibari tensed. A gun shot was heard. The bullet pierced the floor beside stupid cow.

"Gupya!" Snot out of his nose. Ew, Lambo! It's gross!

"Stupid cow stay away from Juudaime! Don't touch her." Gokudera shouted. Lambo flinched.

"Gotta... stay... calm... I CAN'T! BOO-HOO!" everyone ignored Lambo. Even the girls. Poor Lambo.

"I'm leaving. You're crowding around." Hibari walked away leaving the trembling Tsuna alone.

"Hibari." Hibari stopped walking.

"If you take a good care of Tsuna, I swear you will get what you really want later. Beside fighting." Reborn smirked. Hibari turned his head a little. Trying to act cool and all arrogant. Everyone in the room were waiting for Hibari's reply. If he said no, they will voluntary adopt little Tsuna.

Hibari smirked and nodded in amusement.

_'What an interesting perspective.'_ Every single person in the room was dissapointed. Except Lambo. Hibari grabbed the back neck of Tsuna's dress.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed when she felt that she no longer stood on the ground. Hibari cuddled her like a fragile little baby and that makes Tsuna blushed.

"Don't tell this to anyone. Everyone must keep quiet. I'll make up a story for Maman. Also, if everyone spotted Tsuna, don't ever tell them that this neko mini is Sawada Tsunayuki, our Vongola Decimo. All of this are stupid cow and boxing lover fault. We are in a safe zone."

"WHAT WAS THAT, MASTER PAO PAO?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT TO THE EXTREME! I JUST PUNCHED IT! THE FAULT IS AT THE BAZOOKA BECAUSE THE BAZOOKA IS GOING STRAIGHT AT SAWADA! THE BAZOOKA IS THE ONE WHO YOU NEED TO BLAME AT!" Everyone sweat dropped.

_'Then why you punched it? If you didn't punch it, Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsu-chan/Dame-Tsuna won't turned into a neko! Idiot!'_ they all thought except Hibari and Lambo.

"Maa, maa~!" Yamamoto tried to calmed them down. Hibari walked away ignoring the crowd of herbivores.

"Have fun, Hibari." Reborn was waving his handkerchief while acting all teary.

_'Am I a toy? You give me to a predator, Reborn?! Curse you! Die, Reborn! Nyaa~'_

_'You will thank me later, Dame-Tsuna.'_

* * *

Hibari and Tsuna walked in silence. Sometimes Tsuna's tail will swaying around and the cat ears will twitching. Hibari noticed it but he decided to keep silent. In order for him to not lose his control.

_'Where's he taking me?'_ She looked up and saw 'Committe Diciplinary' sign. She gulped. She never went inside Hibari's office before. And now she feels nervous. Hibari opened the door and closed it. He put Tsuna on the couch and he sat on his chair. He started signing his paperwork.

_'He abandoned me!' _Tsuna screamed in her head.

Unknown to her, Hibari was watching her from the corner of his eyes. He was amused though by herbivore doing. Because her expression is changing every second. Hibari stood up and he can see that Tsuna is tensed.

"Are you hungry, herbivore?" Tsuna gasped. She was confused.

_'Should I say? Or deny?'_ Hibari watched her with a smirk. He suddenly wants to torture the little tuna. Hibari walked to a shelf with a small food. He took a random plastic of food and walked over to the couch.

"Here. Eat it." The food landed in front of Tsuna. Tsuna squinted her eyes. She gasped.

_'It's a bird food! Are you going to kill me!' _Tsuna shoved away the plastic.

"I-I'm not hungry, yet. Nyaa~!"

_'Why did 'Nyaa~' keep coming out from my mouth!'_ she desperated.

"Eat it, herbivore." Hibari glared. Tsuna looked at him and gulped. With her shaking hands, she opened the plastic, took one bite and quickly swallowed it. Her eyes were teary. But she didn't dare to refuse. She is crying silently. But it was happening so suddenly.

Hibari laughed.

Tsuna blinked her eyes.

_'Did Hibari-san just laugh?' _she tilted her head. Hibari took out a plastic of bread from his pocket and threw it at Tsuna. Tsuna gasped in horror.

"You actually did it? Are you that idiot?" Tsuna blinked.

_'Did he just trick me?'_

"Here's your food. The real one." He gave her the melon bread. Tsuna pouted.

"No thank you." She turned her head away. Hibari chuckled.

"Eat."

"No."

"Aren't you hungry? Eat now. Before I lost my patience."

"Don't wanna." Tsuna's stomach growled. They both fell silent. Hibari opened the pastic and took out the melon bread. Tsuna gulped. Sure she was hungry but she still pissed off by Hibari's action before. He tore a bit of the bread and shove it to Tsuna.

"Open your mouth." Tsuna only stared at him in disbelief.

"Open." He said again in demanded voice. Tsuna opened her mouth and munched the bread. That activity continued until the disaster came.

"Kyo-san Azuma-sensei has requested—" the door opened revealed the shocked Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari was holding a bread and shove it to Tsuna who's mouth still opened widely. Waiting the next bread to full her stomach.

"K-K-K-Kyo-san.. What are you doing? And what is that cat human thing?" Hibari stared blankly. He remembered what the akambo told him before.

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

"Don't tell this to anyone. Everyone must keep quiet. I'll make up a story for Maman. Also, if everyone spotted Tsuna, don't ever tell them that this neko mini is Sawada Tsunayuki, our Vongola Decimo. All of this are stupid cow and boxing lover fault. We are in a safe zone."

**_[END OF FLASHBACK]_**

He screwed up.

* * *

_**Tsuna : YOU GAVE ME A BIRD FOOD! DAMMIT!**_

_**Yukari : Maa, maa! If I didn't do it, you wouldn't be fed by Hibari-sama *smirked***_

_**Tsuna : *blushed***_

_**Yukari : About Chrome, the illusionists can sneak into people's mind to read what they were thinking. Yeah something like that.**_

_**Tsuna : Scary~ Anyway please RR ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Getting Worse

_**Here's the next chapter! And I'm so sorry if it too short.**_

_**I'm just to tired to write. I have only sleep 4 hours/day for a week now.**_

_**If I had the chance maybe I will rewrite it.**_

_**Anyway thank you for all of your support minna-san x3**_

_**I truly appreciated it.**_

_**Warning: my grammar is suck**_

_**Pairing : 18fem!27**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : GETTING WORSE**

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

"Kyo-san Azuma-sensei has requested—" I heard Kusakabe's voice calling for me as he opened the door. My movement stopped. But the little neko herbivore doesn't seem to get it. She kept opened her mouth waiting for the next piece of melon bread to be fed to her by me. I found it cute though. Wait.. What? I am thinking that this herbivore is cute? The heat from summer is really getting me.

"K-K-K-Kyo-san.. What are you doing? And what is that cat human thing?" I just blinked my eyes. Unable to neither say more nor explain. The akambo's words kept resounded in my mind.

_'Why didn't I lock the door earlier!'_ I cursed.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya." I called him in a demanding and cold voice. He straightens his back.

"Yes, Kyo-san?" I took out my tonfas and he flinched.

"You will not share any word about this to other herbivore."

"H-Hai, Kyo-san!"

"Gimme the bread, nya~" The herbivore purred. I glanced at her. She sat with her legs wide open and her hands are in the air. She tried to grab me (while sitting) with her tiny hands and failed. I just stared at her. Her big brown orbs eyes starting to get teary.

"Bread.." She sniffled. I frowned.

_'Crybaby, huh?'_

I gave her the remaining of the melon bread. Her face lighted up and her eyes are sparkling in delight. She bit the bread with her small mouth and munched the bread happily.

_'How pure.' _I patted her head as I watched her ate and smiled at the same time.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

**_ *Kusakabe's POV*_**

I'm just too shocked to talk or continued the purpose of my visit.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya." Kyo-san called me in his cold voice. I flinched. Still not adapted with his killing aura.

"Yes, Kyo-san?" I gulped, hoping that he wouldn't bite me to death.

"You will not share any word about this to other herbivore."

"H-Hai, Kyo-san!" I sweat dropped. Did I just hear it right? Kyo-san didn't bite me to death? Usually he would have done it without mercy. But this time it seems... different. Is it because of—?

"Gimme the bread, nya~" I looked to Kyo-san who glanced at the cat thing earlier. To tell you the truth, I'm eager to know who that cat-thing-like-human is. Because that thing can softened Kyo-san expression with just an action. But like hell I'm going to offer my beloved life for just one stupid question. And Kyo-san just patted its head. He must be really love it to can show so much expression whenever it was around.

_'But, look at its hair. It looks familiar.'_ I shrugged it away.

"This little herbivore is a student in our school." I gasped as Kyo-san said that.

"I know it's quite unbelievable. But, this herbivore.." Kyo-san patted its head, "is Sawada Tsunayuki."

"WHAT? This neko is Sawada-san? How can she be turned into a cat?" I nearly shouted. But I keep my calm after being glared at by Kyo-san.

"Yeah but she will return to her original form. Someday. Maybe."

"Someday? Maybe? Are you kidding me? What about her parents? They must be bloody worried right now!" I protested. Kyo-san glared at me. Tell me to shut up.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san. I didn't mean to. But about her condition.."

"We shouldn't say anything about her to the others. Even the teachers. I'll tell them about it later. I need to make up an excuse." I nodded.

Kyo-san continues patted Sawada-san's head. He rubbed the ears and she purred in blessings. He keeps doing it until Sawada-san fell asleep on the couch.

"I'm going to meet that herbivore teacher. Keep an eye for her. Do anything she wants." He opened the door and closed it. I stared at the now sleeping Sawada Tsunayuki. She sure has changed Kyo-san in a better way.

"I wish they could be together." I muttered. Now that I thought about it properly, everything Sawada-san and her group cause ruckus and disaster, Kyo-san never even hit her. But her guardians and other related-mafia-friends will suffer from severe injuries. The small one they had is a big swollen bruise. While her friends were complained from broken ribs, she was the only one who got away with no injury at all. If it was thinkable, it will definitely unbelievable. It's like Kyo-san didn't want to hurt her because she is fragile.

But one thing I learned today, I had never thought that the feared committee disciplinary chairman has a weakness towards cute, small and fluffy things. And I am glad I came to know the other side of Kyo-san.

**_*End of Kusakabe's POV*_**

* * *

Kusakabe kept staring at her. Curious what the neko Sawada will do with its little fragile form. Suddenly the brunette is moving. She purred and fell back asleep. Kusakabe sighed in relief.

"Nya.. Mm..." Kusakabe sharpen his hearings.

"Fish." Kusakabe blurted out his chuckle. It seems a bit of Tsuna's personality has changed into one of those cats usually had.

"Um, Hibari-san?" Tsuna rubbed her eyes. She squeaked when she saw Hibari wasn't there. She's trembling in fear. Afraid that Hibari has abandoned her for real. Her tail is lying on the couch and it's not swaying like usual. Tsuna stared at the newcomer in the room. She tilted her head.

"Kusakabe-san?"

"I'm here to escort you, Sawada-san. As Kyo-san wish, you can ask me anything and I'll do it right away." Tsuna blinked.

"I want food! I'm hungry~! Nya!" Tsuna said cheerfully while jumping back and forth on the couch.

"All right, Sawada-san! Please be careful!" Tsuna stop jumping and sat back down. "I'll buy a bunch of snacks at the nearer supermarket. So while I gone, please stay in this room."

"You can count on me, nya~!" Kusakabe nodded and ran to the supermarket. Not forget to close the door and place a sign. It's written _"Don't enter or I'll bite you to death."_ on the sign. Tsuna glanced her gaze to entire room. Not leaving any spot to be seen.

"Hibari-san likes to stay and work in this room." Silent. Only the voice or air conditioner was heard.

"I'm bored! I want to move this body so badly! What's wrong with this body! But if I moved too much I will get tired! And if I get tired I will sleep all day! If I sleep all day I can't see Hibari-san!" Tsuna frozen.

"Wait, what I said?" she gasped and hit her head. "What the hell I was thinking!" Tsuna rolled on the couch.

"I'm bored." Tsuna exhausted after rolling in an extreme way on the couch.

* * *

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

I was walking in a quick pace on the nearly empty hallways. Wearing a pissed off expression, scaring people away.

_'That herbivore teacher. Took my time so damn long!'_ I cursed with all my might.

_'Doesn't he know that Tsunayuki is waiting for me?'_ Five seconds later I stopped walking.

_'Why did I care about her and her opinion! The summer's heat really got me!'_ I sighed. I arrived at my office door. I frowned. What a sign doing here? I took it off and opened the door and closed it behind. I scanned to the entire room. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayuki?" I asked to the empty room. I feel like a stupid person alive in this world. Talking to myself and an empty room.

"Maybe Kusakabe went to play with her." I walked to my desk and took off my jacket. Hang it to the back of the couch. I returned to sign my papers work. I sighed before took a last glance towards the door. Hoping someone will come and squeaked _"Hibari-san!"_ or _"HIIE!"._ That's also okay.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

The door opened.

Hibari quickly raised his head and stared at the opened door. There stood Kusakabe. Hibari squinted his eyes.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

"Oh, Chairman! Sawada-san is hungry so I bought her a bunch of foods." Kusakabe glanced at the couch and dropped his belongings.

"Sawada-san! Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek now? Sawada-san? Sawada-san!"

"Stop shouting, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hibari glared at him.

"Kyo-san! Where is Sawada-san?" Hibari frowned.

_'What the hell is this man asked me?'_

"I didn't see after I came back from teacher's office. Didn't she with you?"

"No, I told her to wait here while I'm buying foods for her. She nodded and then I left. After placing the sigh in front of the door. So no one will dare to open it." Hibari widened his eyes and the ballpoint he is holding slipped from his grip and rolling to the floor.

"T-That means..."

"Sawada Tsunayuki has been kidnapped." Hibari took his jacket and ran as fast as he could to take a patrol in Namimori. Searching for his beloved boss.

* * *

_**Yukari : THATS IT FOR TODAY. I KNOW IT WASN'T GOOD BUT AT LEAST I HAVE TRIED. SO PLEASE SPARE ME.**_

_**Hibari: Herbivore. Where did Tsunayuki go? Tell me! *glared***_

_**Yukari: I CAN'T! IT WILL BE A SPOILER YOU BASTARD! SPOILER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!? *shouted shouted shouted***_

_**Hibari: Shut up. You pissed me off herbivore.**_

_**Yukari: SHUT UP IF YOU CAN'T GET OVER YOUR POSSESSIVENESS THEN I'LL CHANGED THE PAIRING.**_

_**Hibari: *twitch* *walks away***_

_**Yukari: That's it! GYAHAHA! *broken* RR!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Unexpected Encounter

_**Here's the next chapter! It took me long enough to finish this. **_

_**I'm sorry if my story isn't what you were expecting but I've tried my best to make you like my story! :)**_

_**Warning: my grammar is suck**_

_**Pairing: 18fem27!**_

_**Here ya go! x3**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

_"Sawada Tsunayuki has been kidnapped."_

Those words have already reached the other guardians and other people in Vongola. They were freaking out now and then. Vongola Nono also sent numerous spies to search for his beloved granddaughter.

* * *

**06:48 am at Vongola HQ, Italy.**

"My only granddaughter has been kidnapped! You!" Vongola Nono pointed his index finger to his underlings. "Quickly search her where about! Where she was a while ago! Or search the possible famiglia who could have kidnapped her! Just search her! We must found her! Soon!"

"Hai, Vongola Nono!" The chatters were heard across the mansion.

The Varia assassination squad also worried but they were acting the opposite. Unknown to the others, they already flied to Japan to search the missing Decimo.

"Ushishishishi.. How fun. If I found her first, I won't give her back to them. I will play with her for a while."

"Bossu! You should have just sat! I will search her for you!"

"Shut up, Trash."

"Aah~ That's bossu affection towards me. How happy am I to be beloved guardian to bossu."

"Shut up, Mr. Sullen. He is insulting you, idiot. You are such a masochist. Ushishishishi.."

"What? Mr. Sullen? Idiot? MASOCHIST? Say that again, fallen prince!"

"You want to go? Then let's go. I'll cut you into pieces."

"Ehem! We are such a bold group~"

"I don't get a single money from this."

"VOOOOOIIIIII! STOP TALKING AND SEARCH HER THE OTHER BOSS! YOUR CHATTING IS NOT HELPING AT ALL. MY EARS ARE HURT."

"Shut up, commander. We know already. So stop shouting. You are annoying."

"What was that, Fran! You kid just shut up!"

"Tch. Why my master gave me to a bunch of barbarians like you?"

"VOOOIII!"

Vongola Nono told the CEDEF first. And they were also freaking out like hell. Especially Iemitsu.

"BOO-HOO! MY BELOVED CUTE FRAGILE LITTLE DAUGHTER! WHERE DID YOU GO! COME BACK TO PAPA! TSUNAAAA!" You are over-protective, Iemitsu. Tsuna will hate you for sure.

* * *

**10:26 am, Japan.**

The Arcobaleno also searching for Tsuna. Even Verde, the mad scientist freak.

"Kora! What did the Cloud Guardian do at that time! How did he let the boss get kidnapped!"

"Yare yare.. This will be a long day. Hope you will be okay, Vongola Decimo."

"Useless guardian! How can he be the guardian!" a gunshot was heard.

"Hiaaa! R-Reborn-sempai! You could have killed me!"

"Shut up, lackey. Anyway, I wasn't expecting you to grouping with us, Verde."

"Hmph. I just need her to continue my research."

"Minna?" they stopped running and chatting.

"Aria."

"When did you guys turn to your original form?" Aria raised one of her eyebrows.

"Verde found the way. Lal also had turned to her original form now."

"Okay, we will discuss this later. Have you found Tsunayuki-chan yet?"

No, we haven't found her yet."

"I guess we should just split up. It will be faster."

"You're right Fon. Then we will meet up at the shrine." With that Reborn dismissed the others and they gone like a wind.

"My, Tsunayuki-chan. Where would you be?" Aria wondered before she ran to search the Decimo.

* * *

_ 'A-Are? What is this? Why did my head hurt? Did I fall and hit my head? No, I didn't feel like it.' _She tried to sit despite the fact that she was lying on the ground. Her dress soaked. Usually, she found it gross. But now, she didn't mind it at all.

"I was in Hibari-san office a while ago. Why am I here?" she scanned the entire room.

_'It's definitely not mine. Nor Hibari-san. Or anyone I know. Where am I?'_ her head started to hurt uncontrollably. She held her head and cursed. Hope that the pain will go away.

"Vongola Decimo, huh? You got an interesting weapon to turn you into one kind of cat. And you got such a talent to attract people around you. I admit it, it was great." she flinched. She stared at the person leaning on the corner wall. She barely can see that person face. That person's face was covered by shadow. The light in this room is so minimum. All around her was dark. And she scared of dark. She started to tremble in fear. Where did Hibari-san go when she needed him the most?

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Yet. But I think I have. Sorry my dear." Tsuna flinched as that person spoke again.

_'A girl? Ugh!'_ the pain stroked her head.

"You better not move around too much. I think the drug is starting to take effect."

"D-Drug?" Tsuna hissed.

"He-eh. I injected a drug to your vein. It should have taken effect by now. And if I was correct, the things are getting more fun if he came and see this." A laugh was heard. Tsuna found that laugh kind of disgusting.

"He? Who?"

"Why should I tell? But, that person is important for you. You love him very very much."

"You bitch. Don't ever hurt my famiglia." Tsuna cursed under her breath. Her vision starting to get blurry. And her head is spinning. But she still tried to stay awake.

"Curse me as you want. Soon or later you will bow down to me."

"I... won't ... ever..." Tsuna's voice wasn't heard anymore. She has fainted with a pain look on her face.

"Hibari-san..." she muttered under her breath.

"Saa, what will you do Kyoya?" that girl smirked.

* * *

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

_'Where did that herbivore go! Dammit! Why didn't I just bring her with me or ignore that teacher herbivore! I'm such an idiot!'_

I was running around Namimori searching for my herbivore but I haven't seen her.

"Hibari!" I stopped and turned back.

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. What is it? I don't have time for herbivores like you."

"You bastard! As I thought you couldn't protect Juudaime! You let her got kidnapped by who knows who! Out there, many fagmilia were racing to kill the Vongola Decimo!" I widened my eyes. How can I forget such an important fact like that? Many herbivores searching for my herbivores. To kill her.

"Maa, maa. Hibari. Everyone is searching for her right now. Both in Japan and Italy. We should found her soon."

"You shouldn't tell him! He can't even protect Juudaime."

"But he is one of Tsuna's guardians. I'm sure Tsuna want this way, too."

I left the two herbivores and running like hell.

_'Tsunayuki... Please be safe.'_

"Kora!" That loud annoying voice. It must be him.

"What is it akambo! I don't have time for your complain!" I hissed.

"It's your fault that the Decimo got kidnapped! You idiot guardian." I glanced at the akambo with purple pacifier. He sweats dropped and bowed down, begging for my forgiveness. I ignored him.

"Hibari, have you got any information yet?"

"Not yet. I'm searching the entire Namimori now. For the third time." Silent.

"WHAT? ENTIRE NAMIMORI? THE THIRD TIME!?" I plugged my ears with my index fingers. They are so annoying.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

"Yare yare. I can't sense her presence. It was blocked." Everyone turned to Mammon.

"Blocked?"

"Yeah. Like at time. Ring Conflict. I can't sense your Mist Guardian. I think this kidnapper is a ring user like us. Most likely a mist ring. That means he or she is a part of certain famiglia." Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Hibari and the arcobaleno turned their heads to the source of the newcomer voice.

"Oh, you guys finally here." Reborn stated.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera shouted with his worry look.

"I know. We must hurry. One idiot mistake will lead to Tsuna's death." Their eyes widened.

They nodded.

"Midori tanabiku, namimoriii~" Hibird flied above. They stopped and looked at Hibird. Hibird flied down and sat on Hibari's head. He flapped his wings and shouted.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" everyone frowned.

_'What the hell Hibari taught his bird to say? Herbivore? Like owner like pet.'_ They rolled their eyes.

"Did you see her?" Hibari asked.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Adult! Drug! Girl! Her! In Japan! Quick!" with that Hibird flew again. Everyone nodded their head and ran. Following Hibird with hope to found Tsuna.

Gokudera stopped. Everyone glanced at him with a big question mark hanging above their head.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"WHEN DID REBORN-SAN AND THE OTHERS GO BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL FORM! ALSO WHY IS VARIA ILLUSIONIST HERE!" he shouted while pointing all of the arcobaleno.

"IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO TALK ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT!" Reborn, Collonelo, Verde and Skull kicked his face. They went back to ran, following Hibird. Yamamoto ran while dragging the fainted Storm Guardian.

* * *

"Where is this?" Chrome asked.

"The Abandoned Mansion." Hibari said.

"Abandoned... mansion?" Collonelo asked.

"Long time ago, a woman lived here. She was known to be the most beautiful person in the world. People were after her. Especially men. To make her their wife. And the women were eager to kill her. Because some of them were envied her. And some of their husband was captivated by that woman. But after that accident, she was called _'The Witch'_." Aria explained.

"The Witch? What do you mean? What accident?" Yamamoto asked. Not understand any single thing from the beginning. That's just the way Yamamoto lives. Bear with it.

"She lured the men who confessed to her. To this mansion. Every single men."

"Just it?" Aria shook her head and shut her eyes. She frowned.

"She killed her. Without mercy. Until her action was found out by a man who is following her and one of his rival which was his best friend. He managed to arrive at the police station and told the situation. He also took photos of the lifeless bodies inside the cottage. And one of the photos is when The Witch cut his best friend's head with her bloody sword. But unknown to that man, the witch is following him. And after he told them all, the witch stabbed his head. In front of all the policemen there. All of the policemen were alerted and shot her to death. They were forced to cut down her body into pieces and burned her. Thinking this way she won't be revived. We don't know what's going on in this world anyway. So there's a possibility that someone can revived her. While the other victims were buried properly by their own family." Goosebumps. Some of the listeners were trembling.

"Enough with the chit chat. We will talk about this mansion later." Reborn said. Leon had turned into a gun.

"Let's go in."

* * *

Reborn opened the door and a rundown living room welcoming them. There is a sofa and some paintings hanging on the wall. But it truly was a mess. The sofa was torn and the paintings even cut into two or has been stabbed before.

"So you have come? Congratulation on finding this place. I really amazed by your pet ability to spy on me. Did he really love Sawada Tsunayuki?" A person came out from shadow. Hibari widened his eyes and took out his tonfas.

"You... Why did you come to Japan!" Hibari hissed.

"Hibari. Who is she?" Reborn asked.

"Give Tsunayuki back!" Hibari stroked her. His tonfas stroked her stomach. Her chuckle was heard. Her stomach vanished into the air along with her entire body after that. She reappeared on the bottom of the staircase.

"You can't even hit me. Could you even discerned which one is genuine and fake, Kyoya?"

"She is an illusion. Her presence isn't here anymore. She got quite an unbelievable dying will flame."

"Hm~ You are the Mist Arcobaleno am I right? As expected of you." She smirked.

"I won't get fooled by this ridiculous trick, woman."

"Trick?" Collonelo raised one of his eyebrows.

"She combined his illusion with the cloud ring." Chrome answered.

"Propagate?" Fon asked. Mammon nodded. She laughed.

"Good job Minna-san. But you haven't seen anything yet. I have a warning though." She turned to Hibari. "Be careful when you touch her, Kyoya. I have warned you. We will meet each other again. Not long. The time is near, my dear Kyoya." She vanished into thin air.

"Bossu is in second floor. She is getting weaker." Chrome broke the silence as she ran upstairs.

"Hibari we need a talk after this." Reborn grabbed his arm before running upstairs following the others.

"Which way, Chrome?" Gokudera asked. Unusually for him and Ryohei, today they are very quiet. Chrome and Mammon turned their head around. Scanning the entire hallway which was full of doors. Mammon stopped at the big mahogany door.

"This way. As Dokuro said earlier, she is getting weaker by any second." Mammon explained. Fon opened the mahogany beside him. It was a bedroom. They scanned the room. The curtains were torn and some of it has a dried blood. The bed cover also full of dried blood. A rat passed by and Skull flinched. He nearly screamed over a rat. Yamamoto spotted something lying on the corner of the room. His eyes widened.

"T-Tsuna..." his unclenched his tightened fist. Everyone followed Yamamoto's eyes and they gasped.

* * *

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

The katana boy's eyes widened. I realized his changing expression. His grip on his katana also slacked. I followed his stare and found her.

My herbivore.

In her adult form. But still with cat ears and a tail. And she is naked. Her dress was torn away.

I ran to her side and put my jacket on her body. My jacket covered her bocy until her thigh. It was enough. Ignoring their stare. I just don't want those herbivore see her in this condition.

I checked her body for any injuries.

"She isn't hurt. No injuries spotted." I said. They sighed in relief. But I know that they feel sad. And I know this is my fault that Tsunayuki was taken away by that bitch. I patted her head as I spoke.

"Tsunayuki." I called her softly. She moved a little and I pulled back my hand. She blinked her eyes before sat back down. At that time, I really want to hug her. But I hold it back.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

**_*Tsuna's POV*_**

Someone patted my head. My body feels really weak. Then I heard his voice.

"Tsunayuki." It's Hibari-san! Did he come to save me? I feel the other presence too. That means I am safe right?

_"No. Don't listen to that voice. Don't love him. Trust me."_

Who is it?

_"I am you. You are me."_

My heart?

Silence. That voice is gone. I tried to open my eyes. It was hard at first but I won't give up. My eyes trying to adapted to the light from the opened door. There I saw the arcobaleno in their original form. Also all of my guardians minus Lambo. I spotted Hibari-san was on his knees in front of me. I sat down slowly. The pain is still there but it was much better than before. Suddenly a flashback twirled on my head. It's look like a movie. No. It much more looks like a memory. Hibari-san's memory? My eyes widened. I hold my head which is started to hurt again. The memory showed me neither something I want to know nor expecting it.

_"Kyoya. Do you love me?"_

_"I do, Ayame."_

Ayame? Who is she?

_"I love you, too. Kyoya."_ They kissed. I want to throw up. I want to cry. I want to _scream_.

"Tsunayuki? Did she hurt you?" Hibari-san asked me. I flinched. That voice.

_"That's right. Don't listen to him. He is the main cause of this accident. From the very beginning, he doesn't want you in his life. So we better go away."_

But Hibari-san is kneeling in front of me. He never kneels in front of other people before.

_"It was his purpose. To broke you apart. That flashback proved it. Believe me."_ Again that flashback of Hibari-san and that woman named Ayame was spinning inside my head. I screamed and pulled my hair. From the corner of my eyes I can see that everyone there flinched and worried about me. But I don't care anymore of this.

"Tsunayuki!" he grabbed my arms. Preventing me from hurting myself.

_"Don't. He is the one who desired to hurt you the most."_ I slapped his hands. He gasped in shock.

**_*End of Tsuna's POV*_**

* * *

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

I saw her stopped moving and her breath hitched. Something is wrong with her. Did she do something to her?

"Tsunayuki? Did she hurt you?" I asked her with a worry look on my face. It was the truth. I really worried about her condition right now. She flinched. And then she stopped again. Suddenly she screamed and pulled her hair. Somehow we flinched. I can't stand this anymore.

"Tsunayuki!" I grabbed her hands. I don't want her to hurt herself more than this. I have vowed to her and myself. I will protect her. Her action froze me. She slapped my hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. A tears rolling on her face.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

**_Yukari: That's it for chapter 7. yeah. THAT girl is a temporary OOC for this story. Well, pardon me if this story is boring TT^TT_**

**_Lambo: GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!_**

**_Yukari:*snapped* SHUT UP STUPID COW! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR TSUNA-NEE?! CONCERN ABOUT HER A BIT SNOTTY BRAT! _**

**_Maman: What's wrong? Ara! Lambo-kun! Why are you crying?_**

**_Lambo: Tsu-Tsuna-nee._**

**_Maman: Tsuna is staying over at her friends house. She had so many group homework. _**

**_Lambo: *cries cries*_**

**_Yukari: Tsuna... *mumble* RR everyone. *faints*_**

**_Maman: Ara~_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Secret

_**Here the next chapter. Huft. I'm sort of idea.**_

_**But I'm sorry if this chapter is bad or wasn't the one you are expecting.**_

_**I have tried my best so please spare me!**_

_**I will improve my writing on the next chapter. **_

_**Warning: my grammar is suck!**_

_**I DON'T OWN KHR! BUT I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : SECRET**

Hibari tensed. He pulled away his hands.

"Bossu! Stop pulling your hair! You will hurt yourself!" Chrome gave her trident to Ryohei—who stood beside her with his mouth wide opened—and ran to her bossu.

Reborn only pulled his fedora. He can't accept what had happened to his student. But he can't say anything or do something. This sight just broke their heart.

Tsuna keep crying and telling Hibari to go away.

"Decimo's Cloud Guardian." Fon called. He glanced over to his friend, the Sun Arcobaleno. He hasn't made any movement. Aria and Chrome are trying to stop Tsuna from hurting herself any further. The others. They were hurt so much that they nearly crying. Hibari stared at Fon with a pained look on his face.

"You better go. It will calm Decimo's heart and mind for a while. When she is good enough to talk, we will call you. For now, please leave her alone." Hibari nodded and walk away.

"谢谢"**[1]** Fon bowed. His hands are inside his long sleeves. Hibari took a last glance towards Tsuna before he left.

"Reborn." Fon called.

"Hm?" Reborn answered.

"What should we do? She can't no longer temporary live with her Cloud Guardian."

"It's time."

"For?" Mammon asked.

"Telling Maman and the others. About Tsuna that she is the next Vongola Boss." Everyone gasped.

"That was too dangerous for them." Verde concluded.

"I know. But we need to do it." Reborn walked away.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked. His eyes still focused on Tsuna.

Reborn pulled his fedora down. "Calling Iemitsu. Tsuna's father. He needs to know his daughter situation. Verde. I want you to research about Tsuna's sudden changing form." Verde nodded.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Everyone turned their head towards the screaming Tsuna. Tsuna has slapped Aria and Chrome's hands.

"I doubt her real soul is there." Mammon said.

"What do you mean Juudaime's soul is not there?"

"I forced a sneak into her mind. I found her crying alone."

"Force her to come back. It's not like the Sawada I used know." Ryohei demanded.

"Don't order me around. I'll do it even if you didn't tell me to." Mammon folded his arms in front of his chest. "She made a barrier."

"Barrier?" Colonello asked. Mammon nodded.

"Dokuro also trying to sneak up into her mind. But she was thrown away. It's because she made a barrier of herself. I think that woman broke something inside her. I don't quite sure."

"Broke something? You mean... her emotion?" Fon gasped in horror.

"Something likes that. That's why Reborn left. He couldn't stand this awful sight. Also from what I see Tsuna's Cloud Guardian seems to hate that woman. You all saw his reaction before right?" They thought and nodded.

"I'm leaving. I need to do my research."

"That bastard!"

"Stop it, Gokudera. He is just doing what the kid asked him." Gokudera calmed down. Mammon frowned.

"This is bad. Her faith and belief in this world is starting to crumble apart!" Mammon panicked as he ran towards Tsuna.

* * *

**_*Tsuna's POV*_**

It's hurt. When Fon-san told him to leave, he left. I feel hurt. Did he really hate me? So that woman is his girl. That Ayame is his. And I am no one. It's okay. He never loves me. And I always afraid of him. So it wasn't love. It's just a respect. Yeah, I respect him. But it's hurt.

"Kora! Tsuna! Pull yourself together!" _Colonello..._

"Tsuna! You're safe! You're here with us! Please!" _Yamamoto.. Where is your usual grin?_

"SAWADA WE WILL HAVE A BOXING CONTEST AND YOU WILL DECLINE LIKE YOU USUALLY DO TO THE EXTREME!" _Oni-san... Still extreme like usual?_

"Bossu! You will give us a place and food like always. Your smile never leaves your face, remember?" _Chrome? Yeah. That's because I'm worried of your condition._

"Tsunayuki-chan! We will go shopping after this, right?" Aria and Chrome started to cry. _Why did you cry? A girl must be strong. So she can defend herself. _

"Mammon! Do something!" Colonello shouted. _Do what?_

"I'm trying!" Mammon tried to make me fall asleep. He clenched his teeth. _Mammon, I can hear you clenched your teeth. What's happening?_

"She lost her self control. Dokuro! Help me! You are her Mist Guardian!" They together trying to put a spell on me to make me exhausted and fall asleep. But it's not easy to do it. _What are you doing? Why this pain keeps hurting me? I can't believe your words again._

"It's no use. Bossu always breaks the spell." _Ah? It was my entire fault? Again?_

"Keep trying!" I screamed. My scream gotten louder and painful. I was in so much pain. _Why didn't he love me? Why didn't you erase all of my pain!_

_"That's because he wants to get rid of you. Realize it. You're his toy. He loves Ayame. Not you." _That voice again. _You're right. I am his toy._

I pulled my hair. Some of my hair fell because I pulled my hair hard. I realized that Mammon and Chrome were thrown backwards. Ryohei caught Chrome. Mammon jumped and landed on the corner of the room. They were exhausted.

I was crying softly. I'm not pulling my hair but I keep hitting my head. Because it's hurt. The pain still there. And I hate this feeling. _Someone help me. I know it was my entire fault. I know that Ayame girl was seeking revenge to me. Maybe she is thinking that I stole her boyfriend. But I'm not. I'm not right? TELL ME!_

I screamed again. Louder than before. I can feel they flinched.

_This is disgusting. I am disgusting._

**_*End of Tsuna's POV*_**

* * *

"I'm disgusting." Tsuna whispered softly. Fon frowned. Aria covered her mouth in shock. It seems that only Aria and Fon who can hear her whispers. Plus Mammon and Chrome who sneaked into Tsuna's brain.

"No, Bossu! You are not! You are the most wonderful person I ever met! You accepted me without question!" Chrome shouted.

"That's right Tsunayuki-chan. You're a wonderful person. Stop thinking like that, ne?" Tsuna shook her head.

"No, I'm cruel, heartless and disgusting." Fon walked in a quick pace towards Tsuna. He stood in front of Tsuna. Tsuna stopped hitting her head and looked up.

"Why did you say something like that, Decimo?" he asked in a soft voice.

"That's because I-I'm..." Fon gave her a sad smile. He hugged her and patted her head.

"It's not your fault. But one thing for sure, we will always love you. And you're safe with us here. So stop hurting yourself, please?" Tsuna's screamed is gone. But her tears still rolling on her cheeks.

"It's not... my fault?"

"No. It's not your fault." Tsuna's vision started to blur. And she fell asleep on Fon.

Everyone sighed in relieve.

"Reborn, I know you're there." Fon said. Reborn stepped outside the shadow.

"Iemitsu, CEDEF and Vongola Nono are going to Japan. They insisted to see Tsuna. Sorry. I have tried to stop them." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"You guys better to Decimo's house and told them the situation. I will bring Decimo to my house for a while. She needs peace. Can I, Reborn?" Reborn nodded without a second thought.

"I think it was the best if we leave Tsuna to you. Objection?" No one spoke.

"Then it settled. Fon, I trusted her to you." Fon nodded and smile.

"You can keep my words." He carried her bridal style and left the mansion.

"Let's go back. It's time to tell them the truth." They walked slowly to Tsuna's house.

* * *

"Maman, I'm home." Nana's head peeked up from the opened door.

"Ara? Who are you? Are you... Reborn-kun!?" she gasped in shock.

"Maman. I have something to tell you. It's about Tsuna."

"What's wrong with Tsu-chan!?"

"We better talk inside. And Maman, please don't freaking out after this." Nana nodded and brought them to the living room. They sat surrounding the table.

"So tell me, Reborn-kun."

"Iemitsu, and Vongola Nono is going to Japan."

"Iemitsu is? Vongola Nono? Oh, the old man which is his boss?"

"Sawada-san. Have you heard what Vongola is?" she shook her head.

"Vongola is the strongest mafia in Italy. And Tsunayuki-chan is the next boss." Aria explained as she patted Nana's back. Nana gasped. She wasn't expecting to hear this.

"Iemitsu is...?"

"External Advisor. If Vongola Nono is in no condition to rule Vongola, Iemitsu can take an action in charge of Vongola Nono. Until they get the proper successor. And Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo. The next successor."

"So that means there are many people out there eager to kill my only daughter?"

They nodded.

"As the Boss, usually they got six people as their guardian. But Tsuna got seven guardians to protect her. Gokudera as her Storm Guardian. Yamamoto as her Rain Guardian. Ryohei as her Sun Guardian, Chrome and Mukuro as her Mist guardian, Hibari as her Cloud Guardian, and Lambo as Lightning Guardian."

"Lambo-kun!? Why did you involve him in this!"

"Lambo is born from Bovino Famiglia. Alliance of Vongola. Also Fuuta and I-pin. Even Bianchi." Nana gasped again. She fell silent.

"You said that you need to talk about Tsu-chan. What's happening? But first, tell me who are you. You were a baby but now you're an adult."

"We're arcobaleno. Known as the strongest in this world. The baby form we took was a form of our curse."

"Curse?"

"Yeah. The curse to be a baby. It shortens our lifespan too. It was done to protect this pacifier. Arcobaleno is the same as the other famiglia. We have our boss and 6 guardians. For now, Aria is our boss." Aria smiled at her.

"But Verde, one of arcobaleno which was a mad scientist found a way to lift our curse. He did it this morning and here we are."

"About Tsuna, yesterday she got turned into a thin child with cat ears and tail. Lambo has ten years bazooka. That bazooka exchanged you to your ten years later you. And Ryohei broke the bazooka. Causing the bazooka to malfunctioning. But when we found her, Tsuna is in her adult form but she still has cat ears and tail. Verde is searching about that now. He will inform us soon. I know I lied to you by saying that Tsuna is staying over at her friend's house. But I need to do it. Forgive me, Maman." Maman smiled.

"That's okay. If I were you, I think I'll do the same. Continue."

"And I was serious when I told you all that Hibari is Tsuna's future husband. Because they have been engaged when Tsuna was five years old. Iemitsu and Hibari's father is a best friend. But after today accident, Tsuna didn't want to see him again."

"What happened today? Is Tsu-chan okay?"

"Tsuna... She got kidnapped Maman. But we have found her. Don't worry. A woman who is acquintance to Hibari kidnapped her. And Hibari seems to hate that woman. And she did something you never think of." A loud _bang!_ was heard. They flinched.

"Nana! Tsuna! I miss Tsuna! Where's my daughter!" Iemitsu shouted. He stepped into the living room. Later member of CEDEF and Vongola Nono also came in.

"Reborn.. You told her?" Reborn nodded.

"Why?"

"Tsuna's condition is worse than I can think of. We just can't stand to see her like that."

"What do you mean? Tsuna condition is worsening?" Nana covered her mouth.

"Tsuna? Where is Tsuna!"

"Calm down, Iemitsu. She is with Fon. Fon will bring her here later. After we finished talking here."

Nana stood up and walked to Reborn. She sat down beside Reborn and shook his body. Tears are rolling on her face. "You told me earlier. Ne, Reborn-kun! You said that evil woman did something unthinkable to my daughter? What did she do? Reborn-kun!" Iemitsu and Vongola Nono flinched.

"Sawada-dono."

"That woman broke her emotion." They gasped in horror.

"She nearly lost her self control. But we manage to save her. If she lost it, I don't know what will happen. Maybe she won't be able to speak anymore."

"My granddaughter... Is she okay?"

"Yes, Vongola Nono. Don't worry. Fon will protect her."

"Where is Hibari?" Iemitsu asked.

"Fon told him to leave. Because Tsuna keep screaming to Hibari to not touch her."

Silent. No one dare to speak.

"Kora! Cheer up! We're her to protect her! That woman can't hurt Tsuna anymore!"

A bell was heard.

"I will open it." Nana stood up.

"I will do it, Sawada-dono." Basil bowed and went to the front door. The opened and closed door was heard along with some foot steeps.

"Sawada-dono is here." Basil came back as he opened the door wide. Fon came with Tsuna sleeping on his hands.

"你好"[2] Fon smiled.

"Tsuna!"

"Sssst. I requested you all to lower your voice." They quiet down.

"Tsuna..." Iemitsu patted her head. Tsuna flinched. She leaned closer to Fon. She is trembling.

"It's okay. It's just your dad. We are here. You are safe. You can keep my words." Fon whispered. Tsuna stopped trembling.

"Otto-san...?" Tsuna opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah. Your daddy is here, Tsuna!" Iemitsu grinned.

"Otto-san... Otto-san!" she jumped from Fon and hugged her dad. She is crying.

"But see what you wear, Tsuna! It so big on you!"

"This is Fon's clothes."

"对不起[3]. I just need to change her clothes. Because she is only wearing a jacket." Fon bowed. Iemitsu stared at him.

"You said what!? YOU CHANGE MY DAUGHTER'S CLOTHES!?" Iemitsu grabbed his collar. Everyone in the room blushed. Except Vongola Nono who is still smiling. Fon just stared at him and blinked.

"Otto-san! Stop it!" Tsuna tried to pulled down her dad's arms but she failed miserably.

"He gave me the clothes! I changed it myself! You PERVERTED old man!" Tsuna shouted. Iemitsu immediately let go of Fon's collar.

"I am... perverted... old man?"

"Yeah! Did you really think I really that hopeless to make Fon changed my clothes? Pervert!" Fon chuckled. Iemitsu went white. He fainted on the spot.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna flinched. She turned back slowly. When she saw who it was, she sighed in relief.

"I'm okay." She nodded.

"Fon, I need to talk." Reborn gestured Fon to followed him outside. Fon nodded.

"I will excuse myself." He bowed down.

* * *

"What is it, Reborn?"

"How was she?"

"She is still scared. I need to tell her who it was so she won't get scared. You see that earlier right? When I told Decimo it was her father, she stopped trembling." Reborn nodded.

"I guess you need to live with her for a while. Do you mind?"

"I will help you with what I can."

"Thankyou. I owe you." Fon chuckled.

"Don't mind it, Reborn."

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Kaa-san. Stop spinning my body."

"No! I need to check on you!"

"Nana.." Vongola Nono smiled. "Tsunayuki just got home. She still need to adapt here."

"That's ri—" _Poof! _A pink smoke appeared.

"Tsuna? Kora!"

"Bossu?" At that time, Reborn came in with Fon.

"What's happening here? Where's is Tsuna?" Fon stared at the pink smoke.

"She is here Reborn." Fon chuckled.

"What do you mean, Fon?"

"Just wait." The pink smoke vanished slowly. Fon's robe (the one Tsuna wore) are on the ground. And there's a big bulge on that robe.

"Tsuna?" Nana grabbed the robe slowly. A brunette peeked up from the robe.

"I'm here, nya~" Their eyes out of their sockets.

"EEEH!?" Again Fon only chuckled.

* * *

NOTES :

[1] Xièxiè means thank you.

[2] Nǐ hǎo means hello.

[3] Duìbùqǐ means I'm sorry.

* * *

_**Yukari : Here ya go! I hope this chapter won't be so boring! But forgive me if it is. Please RR everyone?**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Side Effects

_**Konichiwa~ Sorry for the late update!**_

_**I have been busy with school and homework =="**_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Thank you for waiting and please keep supporting me! ^O^**_

_**Warning : My grammar is SUCK! Adult arcobaleno!**_

_**Pairing : 18fem!27 Ffem!27 69fem!27 Allxfem27!**_

_**HERE YA GO~!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : SIDE EFFECTS**

"EEEH!?"

"T-T-Tsu-chan...?" Nana pointed her index finger towards the baby little kitten. She wants to squeal but she held it in. Tsuna in cat form only tilted her head to the side while her index finger is touching her lips.

"Ehem~ What's a little kitten doing here?" Everyone turned to the opened balcony door.

"Y-You...!" Gokudera trembled.

"Haaaaai, minna-san! The Assassination Squad of Vongola is heree~"

"VOOOOIIII! LUSSURIA! YOU ARE IN THE WAY! MOVE!" he kicked the man-like-woman named Lussuria. Lussuria was sent flying. He hit the wall and then his face became flat with the floor.

"Ahahaha! Yo, Squalo!"

"VOOOOO—"

"You're in the way, trash." The owner of the voice kicked the long haired man. Squalo's head hit the wall and then he fell on top of Lussuria.

"Yo! Ah, hello, I'm Fran. My pineapple master gave me to these barbarians. Please take care of me." A green haired man wearing a frog hood entered the room without expression at all. Suddenly a mist appeared around Chrome's body.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro took Chrome's body over.

"Oh, no! The pineapple monster is here! Oh, I mean, the pineapple master is here! Help me!" Fran said without expression. He also didn't move from his spot earlier. Mukuro stabbed Fran's frog hood with his trident. Everyone gasped. Except the arcobaleno and Tsuna's guardians of course.

"Ow. It's hurt, Master. Please stop." Fran said without expression.

"Ushishishi... Where is the adorable cute little kitten? The Prince wants to play with her." Bel looked around the room with his big grin. When he didn't find what he is searching for, his expression turned flat. He looked at Mammon.

"Mammon. Do you lie to us? She is not here at all."

"What are you talking about?" Mammon raised one of his eyebrows. "She is definitely—" He looked at Nana's direction and didn't find what he is searching for. He looked around the room. "...here..." his mouth wide opened.

"She is not here, kora! Tsuna is gone! Tsuna!" Colonello shouted panicky. Everyone shocked and started shouting Tsuna's name.

"Juudaime / Tsuna / Tsu-chan / Sawada / Sawada-dono / Tsunayuki!"

"Saa, minna-san. No need to panic." Fon chuckled. Everyone turned to Fon.

"What do you mean, Fon? This situation still not safe for Tsuna even if we are here." Reborn stated. Fon blinked and laughed.

"But the one you are searching is here." Fon grabbed his long robe and pulled it up, revealing a trembling child holding his trousers tight. Their jaw dropped.

"Yare yare." Mammon face palmed as the remaining in the room sighed in relief.

"Tsu-chan... Come here?" Nana gave her hands for Tsuna to take it.

"Uuu..." Tsuna's grip tightens. She shut her eyes and hides behind Fon's leg. Nana pulled back her hands.

"Maman, do you have a baby clothes?" Reborn broke the silence. Nana thought before nodded.

"I think I still have it. Tsu-chan's baby clothes. But it was in storage." Suddenly her face brightened. Her right fist pounded her left palm. "I think I bought some baby clothes some weeks ago. Because it's cute. And I'm thinking to give it to Tsu-chan's baby later~"

_'Why the hell did you buy it? Your daughter isn't even married yet. And she is only fifteen years old to the extreme. Only an idiot parents wants to cuddle their grandchildren when their own child is below seventeen years old. What are you expecting, really?'_ They all thought simultaneously.

"Could you please get it? I think Tsunayuki-chan needs clothes to wear." Aria laughed. A pair of pink blush appeared on both of Tsuna's cheeks. Nana only giggles before running to her room.

"Nyaa..." Tsuna purred spontaneously. Everyone glanced towards Tsuna and stared intensely.

"... Nyaaa..." Tsuna swayed her long silky tail, feeling unaware of the bloody stare her family gave her. She giggled on herself and spinning around try to catch her own tail. They blushed from the overload cuteness.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Basil, Colonello, Skull even Squalo has fainted from blood loss.

Iemitsu still fainted from before.

Vongola Nono smiled so innocently and his smile never leaves his face.

Fon is smiling and blushed a little. Reborn smirked. Aria chuckled.

Varia's and CEDEF's members are blushing. Even Xanxus. Oh my God.

Colonello is still staring at Tsuna, making Lal whacked his head with a shotgun. Oh my, Lal did you just get jealous?

Ryohei's _'Extreme!'_ continued while Mukuro's _'Kufufufu'_ never ending.

Chrome and Mammon recorded it all and smirked in victory. You illusionists sure are scary as hell.

Footsteps were heard.

"Taa-daa~" Nana held out a baby blue dress with a pure white cat hat. The hat has mouth, nose, and eyes of the little kitten. And the expression Nana wore is definitely terrifying. To Tsuna and only Tsuna.

"Come here, Tsu-chan~ I'll dress you up like a princess. Saa..." Her eyes shining so brightly. And she started to crumple the dress she held with her tightened fist. Tsuna's eyes widened as she started shaking in fear.

"Maman." Reborn called.

"Hm? What is it, Reborn-kun? You want to be dressed up, too?" Aria burst into laugh as soon as those words slipped out from Nana's mouth. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance. His beloved Maman has hurt his pride after saying that plus the fact that the Arcobaleno boss is laughing at him.

"That's not it. Why don't we ask Fon to dress Tsuna up? It should be _fun_." He smirked as Tsuna tensed at his words. Fon's smile disappeared and he just blinked at Reborn's statement.

"Why me?" Fon's asked curiously.

"Why ask? You are her caretaker from now on. Simple things like this, I think you should be able to do it. Perfectly."

"Evil." Tsuna muttered.

"I heard that Dame Neko Tsuna."

"Bleeeh~" Tsuna stucked out her tongue. Nana frowned and gave Fon the dress and the cat hat in disappointment. Fon blinked before sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say, Reborn." The said man only smirked before join the others watching Fon dressing Tsuna up.

"I don't want to wear it!" Tsuna screamed in a high pitched voice. Fon covered his ears with his index fingers. As well as the others.

"Yare yare. Decimo you need to wear this at least to prevent you from sickness." Tsuna shook her head hard. Still won't budge even after Fon bribed her with all kind of foods and candies.

"I will buy you candies for you. A bunch of candies. For one year supply."

"Thank you! Nyaa~!" Tsuna put her hands in the air and smiled. Fon smiled but his smile cracked afterwards.

"But I STILL don't want to wear it! Nyaa!"

"Candy is sweet. Don't you want to taste it?"

"Candy will break my teeth!" Fon sighed.

"Then what about foods? I will pay anything you want."

"I said no!" she turned her head. Fon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Reborn only whistled while everyone—except Iemitsu—grinned or maybe smirked. Poor Fon.

"Come on, Tsuna. Put the DRESS on. I bet it WILL look GOOD on you." Reborn emphasized his statements. A vein popped from Tsuna's head. Tsuna shook her head.

"Aria-san, can you help me?" Aria raised one of her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Fon whispered to her. Aria nodded. With a quick pace Fon walked towards Tsuna and held her hands. Both of them, tightly. Tsuna screamed in her high pitched voice but it won't budge Fon.

"Aria-san. Now! Please." Aria nodded before dashed towards Tsuna. She quickly put the clothes on Tsuna and gently put the hat on Tsuna's head so she didn't hurt her cat ears. Because the ears is always twitching and that was maybe because the cat ears are sensitive.

"Done!" Aria chirped happily. Fon let Tsuna go.

"Kyaah! What are you doing to ME!" Tsuna punched Fon legs continuously with a quick pace. Fon laughed.

"That's not even hurt." Fon said between his laugh. Tsuna pouted. And add more strength to her punch. Fon still laughed. Tired of the one who is in disadvantage, Tsuna stopped punching. She pouted and her eyebrows are twitching. A sign that our dearest Decimo is in terrible mood.

"Maa, maa. Tsuna you are so cute. Ahaha!" Tsuna glared at Yamamoto as Gokudera whacked Yamamoto's head. Fon gave her a soft smile before patting her head in an apologize manner.

"Forgive me, Decimo. I need to do it." Tsuna's expression softened a bit. She looked more relaxed than before. Her gaze wandered around the room. Studying one by one her families face. There are a few new faces to her. Her eyes landed on the green haired man. On a second later they have entered the staring contest.

"Frogiie~ Nya!" Tsuna shouted in delight.

"Whoa. The little kitten is attracted to me! Master, look! My sex appeal is higher than you. Yatta!" He said in a monotone voice and flat expression.

"Kufufufu. First, shut up! Second, how dare you said that you little frog." Mukuro stabbed Fran with his trident. Tsuna crawled to Fran and pulling his trousers. Fran looked below.

"Froggiiiie~" Tsuna said in a cute playful tone. Fran picked her up and put her on top of his hoodie. Tsuna squealed in delight before pounded her fist on the frog hood. Fran's expression remained the same all time.

"Front~ Front!" Tsuna said selfishly. Fran picked her up and held her in front of his face. Tsuna clasped her hands and held Fran's cheek. She pinched it and laughed.

"Candy~ Mommy, daddy, uncle, aunty, and brother and sister ~ Gimme candy! A lot of candiiiies~!" Tsuna squealed. Most of people in the room raised one of their eyebrows. Some even frowned.

_'What the heck is happening to Dame-Tsuna? Her action before and her attitude..'_ Reborn frowned and tilted his fedora to the side.

_'It's like a five years old child.' _Yamamoto thought.

_'No way! Could it be...?' _Colonello sweat dropped.

_'When she turned tiny she acts like a five years old brat?! USO! What's happening to her!?'_ their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"T-Tsunayuki-chan..." Aria broke the silence. Tsuna stopped pinching Fran's cheeks and turned into Aria along with her playful laugh. Tsuna tilted her head to the side cutely before asked.

"Who are you, auntie?"

"Eh?" Aria's eyes widened. Everyone also stopped their activities and stared at Tsuna in disbelief.

"Y-You are joking right? Don't joke with me, Tsunayuki-chan!" Aria laughed nervously. Tsuna blinked and smiled.

"Tsu-chan. Who am I?" Nana pointed herself. Tsuna only stared.

"M-Mommy?" she said feeling unsure of her own answer.

"That's right, Tsu-chan!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera gained Tsuna's attention. "Who am I?" Tsuna frowned before smiled happily. She put her hands in the air.

"Octopus! Tako!" Gokudera's jaw dropped. He sat in the emo corner. Sobbing on his nickname from his Juudaime. Yamamoto sweat dropped and patted Gokudera's back.

"Something is definitely wrong with Dame-Tsuna." Reborn fell on his deep thought, unaware of Tsuna's stare until he realized.

"What is it?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"I don't know you. But I had a bad feeling of you. It's like you have an intimidating aura, oji-san! You are bad oji-san! Bad oji-san! Bad!" Tsuna struggle on Fran's grip. Reborn snapped but he tried to not hit Tsuna in her child form. Well, he tried at least.

"Ah, where am I?"

"Iemitsu! Finally you're awake!"

"Hm, what's wrong here?" his and Tsuna's gaze met.

"Who are you oji-san?" Tsuna tilted her head. Iemitsu turned white.

"W-What...?" and he fainted. You're weak Iemitsu.

"This is bad." Fon stared at Tsuna who is playing with Fran happily.

"Bad? Yeah this is definitely bad if she is attracted to the frog." Mukuro said with a smirk across his pineapple face.

"You are just jealous, Mukuro." Reborn corrected. Mukuro twitched.

"Something wrong? I think I have shown you much of my affection towards Tsunayuki-chan already. I already proved it. Clearly."

"Prove what?" Lal asked.

"Prove that I love her." He gave her a million dollar smile. Don't worry Colonello, Lal only will get affected by your smile. Nana gasped upon hearing Mukuro's confession towards her little daughter. And Vongola Nono also stopped smiling.

"But I still think this is bad. Her memory getting fuzzy. I bet she don't even know my name." Fon frowned.

"I agree. We need Verde here. As soon as possible. We need an explanation."

"Oya oya. The mad scientist? Are you sure he is doing a proper job?" Reborn stared.

"I hope he will." He pulled his fedora down, hiding his own emotion.

* * *

The whole famiglia still sat down on a simple living room. Waiting patiently for the guest. Reborn has been called by that man and he also had called that other man to come over to Tsuna's house now. As Tsuna's home tutor, he knows too well of his student feelings. And he also knows the guardians feeling towards each other. Especially the cloud guardian and the mist guardian—the real one—towards their own boss. It was all too obvious.

All of arcobaleno's pacifier shone so brightly based on their original colors.

"He is coming." Reborn stated as he stared at the door. Everyone nodded before following Reborn to stare at the door. The door swung open revealing a man with green hair with eye glasses and lab coat.

"Verde."

"I know. I have found it." He walked to the empty side beside Skull. He glanced at the people who gathered there.

"I think you're going to invite him."

"I have. It's just a matter of time before he came."

"Who did you invite, Reborn-san?" Reborn stared at the curious audience.

"Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna's cloud guardian." Gokudera prepared to explode. But Fon preceded.

"Why did you invite him?" Fon sipped his tea in a calm manner. His eyes were closed.

"Because he is one of Tsuna's guardian." Fon's eyes burst open immediately. He stared intensely at Reborn.

"I need a proper excuse Reborn." He smiled. Reborn chuckled before answered.

"Fine. You got me there. Didn't you remember? He is Tsuna's fiancé." Fon tensed. The cup he is holding stopped in mid-air.

"What's wrong?" Colonello realized the sudden change of Fon's movement. Fon smiled.

"It's nothing." But he can't fool Reborn. He knows it. And that means he needs to explain to Reborn. He sighed.

"Midori tanabiku.. Namimoriii~"

"Ah. He comes." A raven man came in from the opened balcony door.

"What do you need to talk about?" He narrowed his eyes. He spotted the little kitten playing cheerfully with the frog herbivore. Her herbivore is kissing the frog's cheek and she laughed. She pinched the frog's cheek and snuggled at him. Hibari's fists tightened.

"Save your jealousy for another time, Hibari. We need to talk." Hibari glared at Reborn and sat on the empty seat beside Nana.

"Quick. I'm busy."

"Oya oya. Our skylark is as selfish as usual." Hibari twitched and glared at Mukuro.

"Shut up. Pineapple isn't supposed to talk. Fruit can't talk." Hibari said with his infamous poker face. Everyone there covered their mouth, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Master! He is right! Sometimes I also wonder. Why did a pineapple like you can talk and walk? Even using illusion. Maybe your existence itself was illusion?" Fran said with monotone voice.

"Continue. I will deal with them later. Without mercy." Fran twitched and tried to not hear what his master said earlier. He continued to play with Tsuna.

"I have done my research. And found something shocking regarding Vongola Decimo condition after being kidnapped." Verde glanced towards Reborn. Reborn nodded and Verde continued his explanation.

"That drug that woman injected to Decimo's vein is ... nothing dangerous as I could say." They sighed in relieve. "But," they tensed upon hearing what Verde will say next.

"I will affect the other part of her. Like the sudden change of body and..." Verde shut his eyes closed.

"And?" Gokudera asked impatiently. Verde eyes opened and narrowed.

"Change of behavior."

"What do you mean?" Hibari muttered. He can't believe what he just heard.

"I think you have experienced it a moment ago."

"Do you mean when Fon bribed her candy, she won't accept it? But when she played with Fran she asked for candies?" Aria gulped. Verde nodded his head.

"She will turn to her five years old self. And I'm afraid, she will act differently."

"Differently?"

"Now I ask you. What is Decimo look like? Her attitude towards people."

"She is kind, friendly, warm and gentle." Yamamoto asked while the other guardians just nodded their heads.

"Then it will be reversed."

"Do you mean Decimo will be bad-tempered, heartless, harsh and abusive?" Fon frowned.

"The possibility is 8.45 out of my research. As long as you didn't do what she dislike. It will decrease the possibility."

_Pooop~!_ A pink smoke appeared.

"Are? Neko?" Fran coughed.

"Nyaa~" A more deep but still high pitched voice answered. There they see it. Tsuna in her adult cat body. Again, she naked. The majority of the boys in the room got a major nosebleed and nearly fainted. Fran expression remained the same by the way. Fon grabbed his robe lying on the floor earlier and walk in a quick pace towards Tsuna. He put the robe on Tsuna easily because the robe is too big for Tsuna after all. Tsuna looked back and her face just an inch from Fon's. Fon smiled tenderly at her.

"Forgive me, Decimo. But it will be a disgrace if a woman was chatting with a man in the room full of people... naked." Tsuna blushed a little. Hibari tensed. He didn't like what he sees. His herbivore is blushing in front of him. Because of a man that looks exactly like him, throwing aside the braids that man has.

"Oya oya. That was pretty treacherous, Storm Arcobaleno."

"Then should I let her wandering around naked in front of many people like this? Sorry but it will never happen." Fon smiled. Mukuro gritted his teeth but he is still smiling.

"I won't let her either. Kufufu." Hibari walked to Tsuna. Their distances are just a half meter away. Tsuna glanced at him with curious eyes.

"What are you doing herbivore?" he took out his tonfas. "Don't act lovey dovey with another man. In front of me."

"HIIE!" Tsuna squeaked and unconsciously held Fon's arm tight.

"Cloud Guardian." Fon reminded. Hibari glared at him.

"Hibari. Stop this. Remember what Verde has said." Reborn commanded.

"Don't forget who am I herbivore. I am still your fiancé. That means you can't act like that with another man." Tears spotted on the corner of Tsuna's eyes.

"But I don't know you! You must be mistaking me for someone you knew! Your fiancée in this case!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari's eyes widened. What did his herbivore just said? He must be misheard it.

"What?"

"I said I don't know you! And I don't remember I have a fiancé! Mom and Dad never brought this thing up in my whole life!" she shouted again. Her gripped on Fon's arm tightened. Fon glanced at her with a worry look. Something is wrong.

"I don't know you! But I don't want to know you more than this! My head is hurt! No I don't want this!" she screamed and held her head with her hands. Fon tried to calm her down. Hibari's tonfas dropped to the ground. His mouth opened but no words came out.

"Verde." Vongola Nono called. His smile had disappeared long time ago.

"Yeah. It was one of the effects. Sorry I just couldn't bring this up. Seeing your pained expression." Verde adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean? What's happening to Juudaime?!" Gokudera shouted. He won't accept if something bad is happening to his boss. Nana and the other girls had cried. While the men were seriously waiting for Verde's reply.

"She suffered..." Hibari gritted his teeth. Again, he made his herbivore crying in pain. All because of him. A pained look shown on his face. All clearly and visible.

"She suffered a sudden memory loss."

* * *

_**Yukari : OKAY STOP RIGHT THERE~!**_

_**Reborn : That's it?**_

_**Yukari : *nodded* that's it!**_

_**Reborn : But really *smirked and took out gun* I need to kill you. You have hurt my PRIDE after all. As the greatest hitman. Moreover in my ADULT form.**_

_**Yukari : *snapped* COULD YOU PLEASE NOT EMPHASIZED THE WORD "ADULT" YOU SPARTAN TUTOR? I KNOW I'M STILL A CHILD-ER NO I MEAN A TEEN-BUT REALLY! YOU ARE SO EVIL! *cries and run away***_

_**Rrborn : Okay *sigh* Please RR! **_


	10. Chapter 10 : Third Person

_**Yeah, here's the next chapter! Chapter... 10!**_

_**Hope you will like it :9**_

_**Sorry if this story is boring!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Warning : my grammar is suck. Adult arcobaleno!**_

_**Pairing : 18fem27! Ffem27! 69fem27! Allxfem27!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN KHR AND I NEVER WILL! *HIKS TT^TT***_

_**BUT I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT! SO PLEASE NO PLAGIARSM~ *wink wink***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 : THIRD PERSON**

"She suffered a sudden memory loss."

They stopped moving. Maybe even breathing.

"Sudden... memory loss?"

"Yeah. She will remember something and sometimes she will forget the others. This case is different. The possibility of her memory loss is bigger than the possibility of sudden change of behavior."

"How much percentage?" Vongola Nono asked.

"74.87 percent. Or you could say 75 percent out of 100 percent."

"It's quite big." Basil muttered.

"It's not quite! It's big! Oi, Verde! Can't you do something?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera!"

"I can't! I don't accept this matter regarding Juudaime's situation!"

"Nor do us, Gokudera. Now shut up and let Verde worked." Reborn glared at him.

"I just need an explanation of the drug that woman used. I can't find the similar drug that woman used." He glanced at Hibari from the corner of his eyes.

"Hibari. You need to talk with me and Verde." Hibari nodded.

"Can't you talk here?" Nana said. They stared at Nana. She was crying.

"But, Maman—"

"That's okay, Reborn-kun. We want to hear it, too." Vongola Nono gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine. Hibari you better tell us. All of it."

* * *

"So who is that woman?" Hibari stared at the trembling Tsuna in Fon's arms before answered.

"My cousin."

"Did you know her intention?" Hibari shook his head.

"No. But I know one thing." He stared at Reborn.

"She said she loves me."

"Oya oya. Popular aren't we?" Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"She did so much trick to frame me. But she always failed."

"Trick?"

"Hm. Old tricks." Hibari turned his head away.

"Hm, let me guess. Pretending to be pregnant?" Reborn smirked as Hibari clucked.

"Hn."

"So you mean she is jealous? Why the hell did she knows that you are engaged, Hibari? Are you bragging that matter in your family?" Skull shouted. Reborn shot him. Hibari glared. Mukuro chuckled. The remaining sweat dropped.

"Shut up, lackey. Don't speak until I told you to." Skull shivered and shut his big mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a spy."

"Or she stalked you everywhere you go, Hibari." Hibari flinched.

"That's kind of disgusting."

"What is the name of that bitch?" Xanxus opened his mouth.

"Hn? The mountain monkey is interested, huh?" Hibari smirked.

"Nope. I just feel like blast her head off if you don't mind." He smirked evilly.

_'Oi oi. This sure was a heavy talk. Get a hold of yourself you two.'_ Colonello sweat dropped.

"I don't mind at all."

"Xanxus is right. We need the name of that woman." Reborn stated.

"Ayame. Ayame Ishihara."

* * *

**_*Tsuna's POV*_**

My head just hurt. That raven haired man said he was my fiancé? Don't joke around! I don't even know him!

"Decimo, you okay?" I glanced at the man that was holding me all this time. I realized that he was so similar to that raven haired man.

"Y-You..."

"I guess so. You forgot about me?" I blinked. I feel like I know him. But the name just won't come out. I shook my head. His eyes widened.

"No, I just think that I know you. Wait." Who is he? His name, his name! I need his name! _'Come one, Tsunayuki! What's wrong with you?'_ Ah! That's it!

"F-Fon? A-Am I right?" he smiled and patted my head. It was just so comfortable around him. Without I know it, I was blushing.

"Ayame. Ayame Ishihara." My heart hurts. I glanced towards the raven haired man. I admit it he was handsome despite the fact he sent a chill down to my spines.

_'Aya...me? Ayame... Ishihara... Ayame?'_ I feel like I know that name but where?

"Decimo, you okay? Decimo?" I heard Fon called me but I shrugged it off. I need to know that name.

"Who..." I spoke up. I can feel they are staring at me.

"Who is Ayame?" My eyes full of determination. I need to know it. Here and now. No matter what happen to me. I can see his eyes widened and he looked hurt. Is my question was a heavy burden to him?

"She is my cousin."

"Cou...sin?" he nodded as he turned his head away. My heart hurt when he did that. I widened my eyes. That flashback again. It's different this time and I don't know who that woman beside Hibari-san is.

_"Kyoya..."_ that woman smiled. She called him Kyoya. I as his fiancée or so I was told, never can call him Kyoya. I gasped. I know him. He was comittee disciplinary chairman. The man who was feared in Namimori. Suddenly my breath became rough and heavy. It's like so many memories entered my mind at once.

_'Why did I suddenly forget everything around me?'_ I held my head. It's starting to burn. It's hurt.

"Decimo?" Fon's voice was hazy. Maybe my vision is the one who is getting hazy.

_"Kyoya, I love you."_ She hugged him. And he hugged him back.

_"Ti amo, Ayame."_ Stop that. I don't need to see it!

_"Don't avert your eyes. You better go away."_ I better go away? Ah, those sound again? My heart?

_"That's right. The feeling you have towards him is fear."_ I feared him?

_"Yes. You FEARED him. You don't love him."_

**_*End of Tsuna's POV*_**

* * *

"I don't love him." Reborn widened his eyes.

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna snapped to reality. She stared at Hibari.

"She loves you." Tsuna muttered.

"Who?" Hibari raised one of his eyebrows.

"That cousin of yours. I can tell that she loves you." Tsuna smiled. But that smile is the broken one. She smiled but her tears are rolling from the corner of her eyes. It just too painful to see.

"A-Are?" she held out her hands. Tears fell on her palm.

"There there, Decimo." Fon patted her head. Fran touched her forehead and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

"I put a spell on her. She won't remember this accident."

"What accident?" Nana sobbed.

"I can't tell. But I bet the illusionists and the arcobaleno here know. Isn't that right?" They nodded.

"Verde. Research those fuzzy memories Dame-Tsuna had. It seems _fishy_."

"Hm. I'm going." An invisible door pooped out from the wall. Verde stepped in and disappeared.

"Reborn-san! What do you mean Juudaime's memories are fishy?"

"VOOOIIII! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING ANYMORE!"

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus shot his gun.

"Xanxus! Your weapons!" Vongola Nono warned him. Xanxus glared at Squalo before putting down his weapon.

"Kid!" Yamamoto called with his usual big grin.

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

"I think we need to tell Sasagawa and Kurokawa. Maybe Enma, too! They are part of this family and mafia after all." Reborn was in a deep thought.

"Ryohei. It's your job to tell your sister and her friend. Yamamoto, you are going to tell Enma tomorrow." They nodded.

"Now, Hibari." Hibari still stared at Tsuna. He just curious what memories Reborn mean.

"Maybe you will know it someday." Hibari glanced at Reborn.

"Don't go and read my mind, akambo." Reborn chuckled.

"I will remember it. Now you better go. Vongola Nono and the member of CEDEF also better go back to your hotel. It's already evening. And so for Varia. I don't know why the hell you guys are here anyway. But whatever. Just go back to your place."

"But Reborn-san! What about Juudaime's cat form?!"

"Ah, about that. I already asked Irie and Spanner to fix the bazooka." They gulped.

_'Irie and Spanner? That means __**'HE'**__ will also pop out.'_

"Don't worry. I have asked them to not let Giannini touched the bazooka." He smirked. They sighed in relieve.

"Then that's it for today. We will discuss this later. Fon you will stay here." Hibari and Mukuro twitched.

"Oya oya. If he is going to stay, I will also stay."

"Hn. Pineapple better go back to supermarket."

"Picking a fight, birdie?" Mukuro point his trident towards Hibari.

"I guess." Hibari took his tonfas and aimed it at Mukuro.

"Stop it you two. If you don't I will kick you. Mukuro to supermarket and Hibari to pet shop." They dropped their weapon right away and pretended nothing happened.

"Where do I sleep, Reborn?" Fon asked as he carried Tsuna bridal style. The birdie and pineapple glared at him but he doesn't mind it.

"Maybe in Tsuna's room?" Reborn glanced at the two grumpy guardians to see their reaction.

"I won't let them! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"EXTREMEEE!"

"VOOOIII! TRY TO LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

"THE SAME GOES WITH YOU, KORA!"

"SHUT UP!" Lal hit them and tied them on the chair. She didn't forget to cover their mouths with duct tape.

"What a noisy brats. I can't stand them!" Lal cursed.

"Hm. I'm going now."

"Are you really going to do it, Mammon?" Mammon stopped in mid-air.

"Yeah. You won't forbid me, right, Reborn?" Reborn shook his head.

"Do as you please. I trust you." He nodded and disappeared into mist.

"Thank you." A faint voice was heard across the room.

"Then the guardians will stay over. All the remaining arcobaleno also can stay~" Nana chirped.

"Kufufu, then I will sleep with _my _Tsunayuki-chan."

"No. Fon and Tsuna will sleep in the same room."

"Eh? Why?" Fon tilted his head.

"You are her caretaker for God's sake. The girls will sleep with Nana."

"Then Decimo will sleep with her mom, right?"

"Hai hai. The arcobaleno will all sleep in Tsunayuki-chan's room." Aria clasped her hands.

"Fair enough?" Aria smiled. They nodded.

"A-Ano..." Basil raised his hand.

"What is it, Basil-kun?"

"We didn't book a room at hotel. It was a sudden visit after all."

"Then, everyone will stay over! Oh I was so fired up! I will make a dinner! Girls, will you help me?" Nana hummed as she walked to the kitchen. While everyone's jaws dropped.

_'She didn't mind it at all!'_

* * *

Fon walked slowly to upstairs. He was so aware of the glare the cloud guardian gave him earlier but he just doesn't mind. He arrived at the door with a sign hanging there. **_'My Room '_** was written on the sign. Fon kicked the door slowly, trying to not awake Tsuna. He put her gently on her bed and put the blanket on her. He patted her head and gave a small peck on her forehead.

"Good night, Decimo." Fon muttered quietly. He sat on the floor and his back touching Tsuna's bed. His expression was unreadable. He seems happy but sad at the same time. He took a glance at Tsuna's sleeping face before facing the dark sky throughout the window.

"This is bad." He combed his hair with his hand.

"I'm falling for her."

* * *

A little hole from the opened door making a certain people sneak in and took a peek towards chinese man and a certain brunette. No matter how old they are, one of that people also took a peek inside.

"Finally he realized it, huh? You are so slow, Fon."

"Now, now. Don't be like that!"

"But still, Tsuna is so cute in her cat form!"

"Sawada is a truly good kid."

"Are you the one who set this up? I mean, getting them together?"

"No, I didn't expecting this to happen. But that means this will be a triangle love, huh?"

"I think you should count me in."

"You? Are you sure? Then it will be square love?"

"Like hell it exists!"

"But I hope Tsunayuki can bear with this condition. I'm just thinking that maybe this situation is too much for a girl like her."

"Don't worry. She has a strong guardians and reliable friends. I doubt she will fall."

"Yah, I hope you are right."

"Let's just hope and pray."

"Yeah, that's the best we can do."

* * *

_**Yukari : Oh, Tsu-chaan~! GANBATTE NE?! *cries***_

_**Skull : CRYBABY AHAHAHA!**_

_**Yukari : *took out a shotgun and fired it to skull* DIE!**_

_**Skull : HIAAA! *ran***_

_**Yukari : Hmph. Okay minna-san, please RR? Aw, come on! The blue word below wants to be clicked right? Come on~ Click it...~!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Pain

**_Here's another chapter!_**

**_I won't talk much, enjoy it!_**

**_WARNING : SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND WRITING_**

**_PAIRING : ALLXFEM27!_**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN KHR AND NEVER WILL! BUT I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT. ENTIRELY! NO PLAGIARSM~ *wink wink*_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11 : PAIN_**

The ray of sunlight hides behind the leaves. Some of it found a way to let their light get through into Tsuna's room. Trying to wake the lying figure on the bed up. The said figure twitching her eyes. Using her own hands to cover her eyes from the bright light and trying to go back sleep. But she failed miserably. The light started to make her face feels warm and she decided it's time to wake up after all. With her sleepy eyes, she interrogated the entire room.

_'When did I get here?'_ She scratched her head. The door swung open slowly.

"Ah, Decimo.早安[1]" The man wearing red robe bowed down.

"Eh, Fon-san! What are you talking about?" she tilted her head to the side.

"It means good morning, Decimo." She nodded her head for a couple of times.

"You better go prepared."

"For what?"

"School." Fon smiled. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"What? School!? But I still in this form!" she pointed to herself. To her ears and tail for the exact.

"Don't worry, Mammon and Chrome Dokuro had put a spell on the entire Namimori. Another person beside us can't see your ears and tail. And I will also enroll in your school. Your schoolmates will pretend that I am an old student. Rest assured."

"Eh? If I remember correctly, Varia is here right? Or is it just my nightmare?" Fon chuckled.

"What about you go downstairs to check the situation for a bit?" Tsuna shuddered. She stood up and walked slowly to downstairs. Fon followed her with a smile on his face. She stood in front of living room's door. The chatters were heard very clearly. And it was certainly very noisy. Tsuna opened the door slowly and a pillow was thrown onto her face. She stood there with a poker face. The pillow fell down and she stared at the people in there.

Varia, CEDEF, Vongola Nono and the others.

"Juudaime! You knife bastard! How dare you throw a pillow to Juudaime's face!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa, maa! He didn't do it on purpose, right?"

"Ushishishishi... I will say sorry to her then." Bel said with his big grin. He walked to Tsuna and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Princess." Tsuna's eyes widened.

_'Did he just kiss me?'_ her eyes narrowed and she is smirking. _'FUCK OFF YOU SICK BASTARD!'_

"You have a death wish, aren't you, my dear?" Tsuna hissed. Bel gulped.

"Oya oya. I can't let you wandering around in this world ever again, you idiot prince."

"I will blow you up!"

"Maa, maa! Can I cut you?"

"I will shot you." Reborn and Colonello said. Lal rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast.

"How dare you!" Tsuna is sobbing. Her tears were seen on the corner of her eyes. And her front side teeth somehow look more... sharp?

Tsuna tried to scratch Bel with her nails. But it wasn't hurt at all and Bel was laughing.

"It was itchy. And it wasn't hurt at all. Ushishishishi..."

"Damn you!" They sighed.

"Yare yare." Fon face palmed.

"Oh, Master! The cat ears are twitching! And her tail is swaying around! What does that mean? Is she happy? Or pissed off by your looks? I think the second option is the best!" Fran gave Mukuro his thumb.

"Kufufufu. You little frog. I think I should kick you to the nearby pond."

"Frogiiiiieeee~!" Tsuna ran to Fran. Fran only stared at her though. Tsuna crashed onto Fran and Fran's head hit the wall.

"O-Ow. It's hurt."

_'Then why didn't you dodge it you idiot? Oh wait. If you dodge it Tsuna / Tsunayuki-chan / Juudaime / Tsu-chan / Sawada / Decimo will get hurt. It's better this way. My thanks for you, frog man!'_ They all thought. What a mean family.

"Frogiee! Let's play hide and seek!" Tsuna pinched his cheeks. Fran's eyes shot open. He is shocked but his expression remained the same.

"Wow. This position is quite compromising. Naughty Neko!" Fran was flicking her forehead. Tsuna rubbed her forehead.

"Uuu... I just want to play." She bites her lips.

"But I like this position. What about you master? Isn't her position compromising?" Mukuro twitching. Tsuna is sitting on Fran's stomach and her ears twitching while her tail swaying. Her legs are on Fran's sides. And a while before, her hands are on Fran's chest. The men on the room snapped.

"VOOOIII FRAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS!"

"THIS WAS SUCH AN EXTREME SCENE IN THE MORNING!"

"Maa, maa! But I admit it, this was too much!" blood rolling out from Yamamoto's nose.

"My, Yamamoto-kun! Your nose!" Nana panicked.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JUUDAIME!" Gokudera fainted and his head is so red like a boiled octopus.

Tsuna tilted her head to the side cutely.

"What's wrong with you people?"

"S-Somehow she looks exactly like a five years old kid." Colonello blushed a little.

"No, she wasn't."

"What do you mean _'she wasn't'_, Reborn?"

"Because..." Reborn tilted his head and smirked sadistically. "Tsuna is just too damn dense." Their eyes out of their socket.

"THAT'S IT?" They shouted.

"That's it."

"Ne ne, frogiie~ Let's play! Why the heck are you always wearing a frog hood anyway? Isn't it hot?"

"I think if you still sitting on top of me like this, I will get the real hot."

"Eh? Are catching cold because you are lying on the floor?"

"Master this is bad!"

_'It's true! She was too damn dense!'_

Without anyone realize, Tsuna was held in the mid-air by a pair of hand holding her arms tight.

"Kyah!" They turned their head to Tsuna.

"F-Fon-san!" Reborn smirked.

"I think it's not a good idea to be sitting on top of a person. Especially a man."

"G-Gomenasai...?"

"Forgiven." Fon smiled. Tsuna blushed.

"Tsuna you better go to school now. And don't forget to bring baby clothes and your adult clothes. We don't know what will happen after all. And don't go alone without Fon."

"What about toilet!? Is he going to go in with me too? You are too much!"

"Of course not. You are so bold, Dame Tsuna. He can wait for you in front of the toilet." Tsuna blushed. Feeling embarrassed of what she had just said. Reborn smirked.

"You better take a bath, Juudaime. It will cool you down." Gokudera advised.

"T-Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Nyaa~" Tsuna quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh, we haven't heard it for some times now. How we miss that cat voice." Tsuna ran to the bathroom.

"Shut up you spartan tutor!"

"Well thank you. I definitely miss that."

"Kyaaaah! It's water! And it's cold! But I'm afraid of hot! Kya!" A screamed was heard from the edge of house. They sighed.

"Is that girl really the Vongola Tenth? Pathetic."

"Why you idiotic...!" Gokudera snapped.

"Maa maa. Tsuna is in cat form. Maybe she feared what a cat feared."

"You guys better go to school to tell them Tsuna's situation. I don't want them to freak out then and there."

"Then we better go." Ryohei grabbed his bag and ran outside shouting his favorite _'extreme!'_.

"Then, we will leave Juudaime in your care, Fon-san!" Gokudera bowed.

"Jaa-nee! See you at school!" Yamamoto waved his hand before following Gokudera out of the house.

"You didn't leave with them, Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu. No need. I will just transport and turned into Chrome. Now if you will excuse me." He turned into mist and disappeared.

"I will help Tsu-chan then. My, she is hopeless!" Nana ran to bathroom.

Fon examined the entire room. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Where is the cloud guardian?"

"Oh, he already went to school two hours ago. To patrol around Namimori. Let him be. I bet he didn't get too far from this house." Reborn smirked. Fon shrugged and went upstairs to change to his uniform.

* * *

"F-F-Fon-san!" The man with braids stopped walking.

"What is it, Decimo?" he turned around.

"M-My hand." She blushed. Fon looked at his hand. He widened his eyes. Since when did they were holding hands together? He let her hands go.

_'My, how cute!'_ He laughed.

"I-Is something wrong, Fon-san? Why are you laughing anyway?" Tsuna held the hand that has just been held by Fon. She is still blushing by the way.

"Nope. I just think that your reaction is kind of cute." He smiled.

_'Wha-What is this feeling? Also why did my face feel so hot?'_ Tsuna thought.

_'Reborn is right. She is so dense. Cute...'_ Fon chuckled seeing her hopeless reaction. He grabbed her hand.

"Let's run. Or we will be late."

"F-Fon-san." Tsuna gulped.

"What is it, Decimo?" Fon answered without looking back.

"Y-You can call me Tsuna. I won't mind." She shut her eyes closed. She is feeling so embarrassed now. Fon turned his head back but still running. He chuckled before nodded.

"As you wish, Tsunayuki."

* * *

A figure was watching two people running to the building below her. That's right, a girl. She was sitting on the roof of Namimori Middle School. The two people below her entered the building. That girl smirked before jumped and landed perfectly on the ground. She turned to the front door. There she saw them, that two people earlier.

"Found you~ It's time..." She smirked sadistically. "For your end, Sawada Tsunayuki." She laughed before disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Tsuna was talking happily with Fon in front of her shoes locker but she suddenly turned her head. She felt a pressure on her back. Fon realized her sudden change of expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"Ah, no, don't worry, Fon-san! I just got a feeling that someone is watching me but it turns out that no one there. Must be my imagination." Tsuna laughed nervously. Fon smiled at her before looking back. His eyes narrowed. He also felt a dangerous presence before. He tried to shrug it off so Tsuna wouldn't notice but instead she realized it and point it out. Such a brave kid.

_'I think this school needs an investigation.'_ He thought before pulled Tsuna to their class.

* * *

A girl with wavy long black hair is staring at a raven haired man with long braids on his back.

"你好，很高兴见到你[2]. My name is Fon. Please take care of me."

"He looks exactly like Hibari-san!" Hana shouted. Kyoko quickly cover her friend's mouth.

"Ssssh! Not too loud, Hana!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Tsuna-chan! We have been told about your condition. Get well soon, okay? And quickly go back to your normal form."

"T-Thank you, minna." Tsuna held Fon's long sleeves.

_'So she is still scared meeting new people?'_ He sighed. _'This will be a long way.'_

"But you are still so cute like always, Tsuna-chan!" A red haired man with bandages patted Tsuna's head. Unconsciously, Tsuna purred softly.

"E-Enma-kun! What are you doing?" Enma sweat dropped.

"You bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?"

"Maa, maa! It's a normal reaction."

"Shut up, baseball freak! How does it sound normal to you?"

"Because, cat loves to be patted right? Tsuna is a cat now. That means Tsuna and a cat likes and dislikes are the same!"

"Well, let's just go to our seat now. Homeroom is about to start."

* * *

**_*Tsuna's POV*_**

I was so bored. In this form cat, I just definitely want to sleep on my comfy bed or play with my own tail. It's so frustrating. But I need to hold it in. If anyone sees this I will get doomed for sure. I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't realize that homeroom has ended. It's time for lunch break.

"Let's eat on the rooftop Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun and his puppy eyes. My, I need to thank him later for reminding me the lunch break. I stood up from my seat.

"I'm going to the toilet first. You guys go ahead. I will catch up with you later." I waved my hand as they went to the rooftop. I was walking alone until I realized that it's just weren't my own footsteps. Somebody is following me. I quickened my steps and so the person behind me. I was scared. I'm encouraging myself to turned back, so I did. I bumped into that person chest. I lost my balance and tripped on my own feet. But the person I just bumped into held my arms. Preventing me from falling.

_'A man?'_ I looked up.

"F-FON-SAN!" I called as I rubbed my nose.

"Why are you panicking, Tsunayuki?" I blushed. I still don't get used to that name he called me. I shook my head hard.

"So-Sorry, Fon-san. And thank you." He smiled.

"Oh, did I scare you earlier? Sorry then. I didn't mean to. I just get worried so I followed you."

"B-But I'm okay. You should go back to where everyone is. They might be searching for you now. I will be fine. Don't worry." I smiled. He sighed and patted my head.

"Then see you at the rooftop, Tsunayuki?" he smiled before walking away. I stood there blushing madly.

_'What the heck is wrong with me!'_ I slapped my own cheeks.

_'It's hurt. That means, it's all wasn't a dream.'_ I smiled before continued walking to toilet. I need to pee.

After I got out from the toilet, I walked down to the hallway which leads me to the stairs to the rooftop. I hope I didn't take too much time. On my way to the rooftop, I saw that door. Disciplinary Comittee Office.

"Maybe a little greetings won't hurt, right? I respect him after all. And he is my cloud guardian. So it's okay." I mumbled to myself. I calmed myself down before deciding that it's time to open the door. So I opened the door.

My eyes widened. My hand on the door knob fell to my side.

Hibari-san is sitting in his chair and a girl was bending towards him. She is blocking my view. But I know that they were kissing.

Without I realized it, my tears fell to the floor.

That girl moved and stood. She smiled towards me. No, she smirked. Hibari-san's eyes widened. I don't even know if I saw it right. Because it was impossible for the almighty Hibari-san to widened his eyes or shocked over something, right? I tried to force a smile and I did it. But I know, my smile is so awful that a child who sees this will certainly crying for their mommy. But I still need to smile anyway.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I d-didn't mean to—" A hand covered my eyes. It was so warm. I bite my lips and I can feel my own blood. It's taste like a metal.

"Sorry, I will take her back.** Take your time**." Fon-san? It's unusually rare for him to emphasized his words and lower his voice. He seems angry. I can feel him grab the door knob and slammed it hard. Causing a loud _'bang!'_ exactly in front of me. But I don't mind it. At all.

"Why are you crying, Tsunayuki?" he whispered in my ears.

_'I'm crying? I can't even tell if this is rain or my tears. I just feel so cold. And I don't even know when exactly I cried. Or what reason I'm crying.'_ I shook my head and stood there, not moving an inch. He pulled his hand that covered my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for causing trouble for you." I am trying to smile at him. He frowned. I have never seen Fon-san this sad. It's hurt my heart too. He hugged me out of the blue.

"Don't force a smile. You look awful." I grabbed his back shirt and cried. Those words. I have been hoping someone would say it to me. Someone who knows when I put the fake smile and laugh. The one who will calm me down. And no matter how much I shoved him away, he will still come back to embrace me.

"Thank you... Fon."

**_*End's of Tsuna's POV*_**

* * *

**_*Hibari's POV*_**

I miss my herbivore. She just looked so hurt every time she looked at me. Fuck, that Ayame. I will bite her to death for sure. I sighed before continued signing my paper works.

The winds blew the curtains from the opened window.

_'Who opened that window anyway?'_ I tried to stand from my seat. I intended to walk to that window to close it. But a voice stopped my movement.

"My, hello Kyoya." I turned my head to the side. I glared at the uninvited guest who is sitting at the window.

"Ayame Ishihara." I growled.

"Yes, my dear Hibari Kyoya?" she smiled. Maybe the guys out there will find it cute but to me it's kind of disgusting.

"What are you doing here? You are not invited. And you never will." I narrowed my eyes.

"But I'm your beloved fiancée." She acted sad.

"Drop the beloved and fiancée. What did you do to Tsunayuki?" I glared at her. She smiled, seems unaffected by my death glare.

"I just injected my own drug to her vein. Se can turned to her original body. Aren't I such a kind person?" she smirked.

"How do you say a sudden change of behavior, body, and sudden memory loss make you a good person, you jerk?" I cursed.

"My, Kyoya. You better watch your mouth. Or she is the one who will suffer." She glared at me. For once, she didn't smile at me and I'm glad. I'm just sick of her childish attitude.

"Don't order me around, bitch." I glared at her. I turned my head to my paper works.

"Why? Why didn't you see me?" she asked.

"I saw you."

"You never really saw the real me. Who make me do this? It's you! Why don't you accept the marriage arrangement? If you accept it, we will be happy. And that sick girl won't be chasing after you like a lost puppy." I stopped signing my paper works. I glared at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't ever insult Tsunayuki. Or I can guarantee you. You will die in a painful way no one can ever think of." She twitched and smirked. I smell something fishy. I need to be careful around this crazy woman.

"You are going to regret this, Kyoya."

"I will never will."

"Then let's see." She walked towards me. I have prepared my tonfas if she tried anything funny. She leaned to me. Her face and mine just an inch away.

"Hm, you are not blushing? Why?"

"The one who can make me blush is Sawada Tsunayuki." She gritted her teeth.

"She again!?" She shouted in front of my face. I don't care though. She stared at me before she leaned closer. She gave a quick peck beside my lips. Not on my lips. I heard the door opened and she stood up from her leaning position. She stared at the opening door and smirked. My eyes widened.

My herbivore is crying. Her body looked so weak that I want to put my hand around her wrist but I can't move.

There, she tried to force a smile as she spoke. I really want to cry when I see her smile. It was so ugly. It's not compatible with her cheerful face structure.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I d-didn't mean to—" her voice was cut by a hand that covered her watery eyes. My herbivore is biting her own lips. And I can see that her lips are bleeding. Why did you bite it, Tsunayuki? My thought got interrupted.

"Sorry, I will take her back.** Take your time**." Again, my eyes widened. I never feared any arcobaleno except the akambo with yellow pacifier. But him, the Storm Arcobaleno is standing behind Tsunayuki and preventing her to see anymore that will hurt her heart. And he seems angry to me? I think it was acceptable. It was my fault. He slammed the door. And for once I didn't mind it when he disturbed Namimori peace like what he did earlier.

I walked slowly to the door and stood there. I heard a faint little talk.

"I'm so sorry for causing trouble for you." Why did his herbivore asking for forgiveness? She didn't do anything wrong at all! I heard a fabric touching fabric. He is hugging her?

"Don't force a smile. You look awful." That's right. If you want to cry, just cry. Don't put your fake smile. I clenched my fist. Damn it!

"Thank you... Fon." I can see a smile between her words.

I'm such a bad person.

**_*End of Hibari's POV*_**

* * *

[1] Zǎo ān means good morning

[2] Nǐ hǎo, hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ means Hello, nice to meet you.

* * *

**_Yukari : PLEASE RR! MAN, I'M SO TIRED! 3 CHAPTER IN A DAY RAWR!_**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Broken Love

**_Hello, minna-san! Sorry for the late update 'kay?_**

**_I have been busy with tests and homework. A bunch of it! OAO_**

**_So here's chapter 12._**

**_I will publish chapter 13 now and I'm working on chapter 14._**

**_WARNING: SUCK AT WRITING, BAD AT GRAMMAR!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER : I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT! ENTIRE! BUT I DON'T OWN KHR! AND I NEVER WILL!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12 : THE BROKEN LOVE_**

A girl with long brown hair was sitting on the roof top. She is hugging her own knees. Her forehead is touching her knees. And her body is trembling. If you sharpened your ears, you can hear very clearly, that right now the girl is crying silently.

A raven haired man with long braids on his back was watching her with sad eyes. He brought his hand to that girl head but stopped in mid-air. Hesitated. That's what he felt now. And it's the first time he ever felt like this. His heart is hurt seeing the girl beside him crying and he can't do anything to help her. He pulled back his hand and watched the bright sky.

_'The sky is so bright today. But my sky is darkened by any moment. Because the cloud is drifted away.'_ He threw away his thought.

"Why did I think like that? Baka." He mumbled.

"What?" He flinched and looked at his left.

"Ah. Sorry if I disturbing you. I'm just talking to myself." Now the girl has looked at him with teary eyes and flushed face. He frowned. She is totally in mess. He stroked her cat ears. She purred while sniffling.

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl nodded silently. She looked up to watch the sky.

"The sky is blue. It's pretty." She muttered softly. That man smiled.

"The sky is you. You are the sky." The girl looked at him. She tilted her head.

"What's that mean?" He smiled. He forgot that she is so dense.

"Nope. Nothing." She pouted.

"Tell me, Fon-san! Tell me what that means!"

"Yare yare. You are acting childish, Tsunayuki." She blushed.

"I'm not!" she turned her head away. Her tail is swaying around. Fon chuckled.

"Why are you avoiding your friends?" she flinched.

"I-I... I just don't want to look weak in front of them..." she earned a stare from the man beside her. Her head drooped. She knows that her reason is so one sided. But she was telling the truth. The sky can't be seen so weak. Because the sky is everything.

"It was just so selfish." She turned her head to Fon. That man. She has been wondering ever since the day they met. It's like he can understand her feelings, her emotions, and her weakness.

"I know. But if I looked so weak, everyone will get depressed too. And I don't want that. Just let my selfishness. I will bear the risk. As long as everyone around me happy. I don't mind being the one who is being left out." She felt tightness around her heart.

_'No, it's not entirely true. The truth is, I am the one who is afraid that someday all of you will leave me alone in this world. I'm scared.' _She hugged her arms. Trying to get a protection for herself.

"Don't force yourself. If you need anything or someone, you can come to me. My arms are always open for you." He smiled. She widened her eyes and once again her tears are rolling on her soft flushed cheeks. It's lovely yet miserable. He pulled her into a hug.

"Ne, Fon-san. Can I ask you something?" Her eyes stared blankly. She didn't do anything to stop him. She also didn't hug him back. She felt him nodded before continued.

"Why am I feeling like you know my feelings? I mean, you said what I want to hear the most."

"Really?" she nodded.

"Hm, it just your expression is so predictable?" he answered.

"You think so?"

"I think so." She nodded and hugged him back. She closed her eyes. Fon stared at the sky and smiled.

_'Because you are my sky now. Please let my selfishness gets through to your beating heart. Let me stay at your heart, ne? Tsunayuki.'_

* * *

A man leaned to a door. He just stood there. Can't decide what to do next. He can hear the little talk between two people on the rooftop. And he didn't feel like barge in. He will turn into a jerk. Even if he already is. His eyes look sad and empty.

_'I'm sorry. I will give you to him for now. Until the time comes, please keep believing in me. I will take you back to my side. After I disposed the pest in our life, I will come to you without hesitation. Please, wait for me, Tsunayuki.'_ He thought before walked away, leaving the two people who are hugging each other tightly on the rooftop.

* * *

A man with fedora hat and chameleon sat on a shrine roof.

"Reborn."

"Oh, you have come. Have a sit? Or you prefer flying? Suit yourself."

"Thanks. I prefer sit with a cup of tea and snack to fulfill my stomach. But since nothing served for me, I prefer flying." Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Have you found out something, Mammon?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have come, you idiot." Reborn snapped.

"I will let you go this time."

"Why, thank you." Mammon smirked.

"Get to the point."

"But, man. She is quite the trouble one. Her dying will flame is... wow?"

"Wow? What kind of explanation is that? Trying to be specific."

"It's big okay? Unbelievable."

"Have you told Verde what you have found?" Mammon shook his head.

"Nope. Because there are a missing puzzles pieces. We need to complete the puzzle to win this game." Reborn smirked.

"So that woman wants to play a game with Vongola, huh? Bring it on."

"Yare yare. Don't try to get along too well with that woman. She is like a spider. Will trap you anytime with another side of her. Watch out." Reborn just smirked. Mammon rolled his eyes. It's no use if Reborn has smirked like that.

"Fine. I will try to spy on her. Ah, no no no no no. It's look like I am a stalker. I will try to study her, to learn her next plan. Is that sound okay?" Reborn's smirk gone. He is speechless.

"Does it really need proper WORDS for you to just know her next plan, heh?" Mammon held his chin with thumb and index finger.

"I think not."

"Then get going. You are wasting our time here." Reborn shot with his gun. Mammon vanished and reappeared behind Reborn.

"Tch." Mammon cursed before flying away into thin air.

* * *

A raven haired man was walking slowly on school corridor. He stopped in front of a class and opened the door. The class is empty, he knows. Because school is already over twenty minutes ago. He walked to a pair of desk on the corner of the room. He grabbed his bag and the bag on the other desk with many cute key chains hanging on the zipper. He smiled bitterly to himself upon seeing the key chains.

_'A cloud with flat expression key chain, huh? Unique.'_ He touched the other key chain.

_'Pineapple with big grin? Remind me of her Mist Guardian.'_ Fon chuckled as he touched the last key chain which was a doll key chain.

_'A male wearing red cheongsam with smile? Familiar.'_ He smiled tenderly before grabbed the bag and get out from the class.

* * *

A brunette walked slowly to an empty classroom on the other side of the school. Nearly close to the unused old building. The school already empty though but a letter on her shoe locker really caught her intention.

_Sawada Tsunayuki the Vongola 10th,_

_Meet me on the theater room on the other side of the school. You know where it is. The due of time is 4:58 p.m. Late than that you will lose something important._

_IA_

It's only three minutes left before the appointed time. She opened the door and closed it. No one there. She sat on the chair near the window and gazed outside. After five more minutes, no one showed up. She is getting annoyed by any moments.

"It was a prank?" she muttered and chuckled sadly. "Pitiful." She stood up from her seat and walked to the door. Before she can grabbed the door knob, the door suddenly burst open revealing a blonde haired woman. She was very beautiful yet elegant with the purple lolita dress she wore.

"Hello there. Where do you think you are going, Vongola Princess?" that woman smiled but somehow Tsuna felt disgusted by that smile.

"I'm going home." Tsuna frowned. That girl's smile turned into smirk. She slapped Tsuna. There was a moment of silence before Tsuna touched her red swollen cheek.

_'It's hurt.'_ Tsuna stared at that woman in disbelief.

"Ara, you forgot about me?" She tilted her head to the side. "You better not. Or I will make you remember with my own way." Tsuna shuddered. She seems familiar to her but she can't remember.

"Need the hint? Then, what about the REAL fiancée of my BELOVED Hibari Kyoya?" she smirked as Tsuna's eyes widened. Her hands fell to her side as her mouth opened but nothing came out. She clenched her uniform and smiled weakly at the woman.

"I-I see. He must be happy to have a beautiful fiancée to be his wife in the near future. I wish you two blessings." A tears rolling on her cheeks.

"Is your name Ayame Ishihara? If I remembered it correctly." Tsuna asked with a low voice. She still tried to smile warmly at that woman.

"Yes, that's my name. Can you stop smiling like that? You look ugly. And disgusting." She looked down on Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widened and softened.

_'I don't know if this memory of mine is real or not. But I remembered some boy said the same thing to me when I was a child. I forgot who he is. But maybe that was true.'_

"My smile... is ugly?" She repeated Ayame's words.

"Ha! Yeah! Your. Smile. Is. Ugly. And please don't appear in front of MY fiancé again. This will solve your problem right? He is NOT your future husband. But he is mine. So stay away, you disgusted me." She walked away and left Tsuna alone. She dropped on her knees.

"That's right. He already had someone. I wasn't needed anymore. My role is over. Thank God." She smiled and cried softly.

"I love you, Hibari-san. No, Kyoya. This is the first and last time your name will ever come out from my lips. I will burn this feeling to the depth of my heart. May you be happy with your new life. Without me." And her vision goes black as she fell to the floor together with a white plain paper flying and lying beside her figure.

* * *

**_-Fon's POV-_**

I was humming to the shoe locker after grabbing mine and Tsunayuki's bag. But when I arrived there, Tsunayuki was nowhere to be found. I ran downstairs and opened the door classes one by one. But it was empty.

_'Where is she? Why did I leave her there? Idiot!'_ I cursed as I ran in the hallway. A tonfa was thrown at me. I dodged it.

"Yare, yare. Can't you please not throw your weapon at innocent people, Decimo's Cloud Guardian?" I turned to face him.

"No running in the hallway, Herbivore." Hibari scowled. "You are disturbing peace."

I only sighed. He still hasn't changed.

"I don't care about that now." Hibari snapped upon hearing my answer. But I shrugged it off and continued, "Did you see Tsunayuki?" that question successfully took his attention.

"What? She is missing? How? Didn't you are there with her all the time?"

"I did. But I went to grab our bags before go home. Because she wanted a time alone. She said so. So I left her and returned quickly. But I don't find her anywhere. I don't like this question but," I sighed before stared at him, "Do you have any clue?" I saw his eyes widened and without words, he ran off to who-knows-where.

"I take that as no. But if she is not here, then is she already gone home?" I took out my phone and called home.

"Hello? This is Sawada Household and Fuuta is speaking here."

"Good afternoon. I'm Fon. Is Tsunayuki home already?" I heard a gasp.

"No she hasn't, Fon-nii. Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Fuuta. I was just looking away for a moment and she is gone. I will try to search her again. If she already got home please call me quickly."

"Hai, I will. Please find Tsuna-nee!"

"Don't worry." I hung up.

"The only place I haven't searched is the old building. Could it be...?" I ran to the old building. Reborn told me that the only class that being used in this old building is the class for theater club activity. I spotted the door is opened a bit. I fastened my pace and arrived there along with Decimo's Cloud Guardian who is running on the other side of the hallway. I got there first and see a body lying there. And a piece of paper with initial IA. My eyes widened as I ran to hold that fragile body.

"Tsunayuki!" I called.

**_-End of Fon's POV-_**

* * *

**_-Hibari's POV-_**

I was so worried. My herbivore is missing. Again. Even though that same-appearance-herbivore-as-me is with her. I ran throughout the entire building and forcefully opened the door of every class I saw. No one there.

"That's left one. The old building, theater club." I ran as fast as I could to the theater room. I turned right to the direction of old building hallway. The theater club's door is opened. On the other side of hallway I see him. The Storm Arcobaleno. He is going straight into the room.

"Tsunayuki!" he shouted and somehow make me feel relieved and curious at the same time. I'm going into the room and stopped immediately.

Tsunayuki was lying on the floor with a dried tears spotted on her cheeks. The Storm Arcobaleno grabbed her slowly and set her on his lap while he grabbed the paper beside her and read it out loud.

"Sawada Tsunayuki the Vongola 10th. Meet me on the theater room on the other side of the school. You know where it is. The due of time is 4:58 p.m. Late than that you will lose something important. IA. Who is the one with initial IA?" My eyes widened in shock.

"You seem to know that person." I stared at The Storm Arcobaleno. He is looking at me with pained face. But he is trying his best to put on a smile.

"Let me take care of that _'IA'_. Will you please take care of Tsunayuki? For me." His smile disappeared. I was begging to someone for the first time in my life.

"I don't want to. I will take care of her. But I didn't do it for you. It's for everyone else who have faith in me." He grabbed her and carried her bridal style. He left but stopped when I spoke.

"Whatever your reason, I still appreciate it if you take care of her." He nodded.

"I won't talk this matter regarding this IA person especially to Tsunayuki hot-tempered Guardians. It will worsen the bond between family. But please keep your words and stop hurting Tsunayuki. I have had enough seeing her crying out loud her pain. It was so adorable yet pitiful." With those last words he is gone.

"I know. I will end it real soon. Just keep believing in me. Even though it's hurting your heart, mind and body. Because my feelings are real. And it wasn't an illusion or fake." I was on my knees and tears escaped from the corner of my eyes to the warm floor where Tsunayuki laid before.

_'It was so warm.'_ I thought before closing my eyes. A faint sincere smile escaped my lips.

**_-End of Hibari's POV-_**

* * *

**_Yukari : Fighting, Vongola!_**

**_Reborn : You have guts huh? To hurt my DAME student so many times?_**

**_Yukari : Don't your mom teach you about STORY? PLOT? MAKING UP A STORY? *snapped*_**

**_Reborn : *pouted* But still-! _**

**_Yukari : RR! *ignoring Reborn*_**


	13. Chapter 13 : The Hidden and The Truth

**I'm a post girl and I'm bringing chapter 13!**

**Bye!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING : SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND WRITING AND NO PLAGIARSM PLEASE ONEGAI I BEG YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: AMANO AKIRA OWNS KHR! LITTLETUNAYUKARI OWNS THIS STORY'S PLOT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 : THE HIDDEN AND THE TRUTH**

Fon carried Tsuna home. He stopped in front of the front door and heard the laugh and chattering inside. He assumed that Fuuta didn't tell anybody regarding Tsuna's condition. Unconsciously, Fon sighed in relieve.

_'That's left one person who needs to be told. The detail of this incident. Yare, yare.' _He thought before opened the door slowly with his left hand while his right hand holding Tsuna's wrist. He dragged both of their body inside and closed the door with a soft _'thud!'_. From the voices, they are in the living room. He also assumed that the guardians and arcobaleno and the other related to Vongola are there.

_'Yare, yare.'_ He sighed. His left hand grabbed Tsuna's legs and his right hand held Tsuna's back. He carried her again but to the living room. There he stood in front of the door. But everyone there just don't notice his presence.

Gokudera and Mukuro are throwing pineapples to the grinning prince and a mustache man while a certain long haired man was shouting every time he spoke. Chrome, Enma and Basil are playing with the kids. Aria and Nana are chatting happily in front of the television. Xanxus are in a staring contest with Colonello. Lussuria is flirting with Ryohei and Ryohei started running around the room shouting "STAY AWAY FROM ME TO THE EXTREME!". Dino was bringing a ramen from the kitchen when he tripped over himself and the bowl of ramen dropped exactly on top of his head. Now he looks like he is wearing a bowl of ramen as his hat. It's ridiculously freak. Bianchi is flirting with Reborn who is sleeping at the moment while LEANING on the wall. Skull was bragging about himself and no one listened to him. Lal was whacking Yamamoto's head because his carefree laugh really annoyed her. Iemitsu? Sleeping in his room.

"Tsuna-nee!" It was Fuuta who really helped Fon. If Fuuta didn't shout that name, it means Fon need to walk into the battlefield. Yeah, because it really needs a violence to stop this bunch of teens from destroying the world.

Fon smiled before greeted everyone there. Balloon from Reborn's nose popped. He stared at Fon and then at the woman in Fon's hand.

"My, what's wrong Fon-kun? Is something happened to Tsu-chan?" Nana ran to Tsuna and touched her forehead.

"She is not sick, Sawada-san. She is okay." He gave her a reassured smile and Nana sighed in relieve.

"The girls go help Maman changed and cleaned Dame Tsuna. The boys stay here." Reborn spoke up. Everyone stared at him. Fon sighed. He knew this will happened sooner or later. He went upstairs and put Tsuna on her bed with the girls following closely behind him. He bowed and excused himself and gone straight downstairs. He opened the living room door and the presence is really heavy. It was making him uneasy.

* * *

When he came into the room all stares were directing at him. He sighed before opened his mouth to speak.

"And here I am ready to tell all of it even though I had promised I wouldn't. Yare yare."

"Promise? To who?" Yamamoto asked with his—once in a while—serious face.

"Cloud Guardian." They tensed.

"That bastard is there? Is he the one doing that to Juudaime!?"

"Calm down, Gokudera!" Lal shouted. She is the only girl that didn't follow the other girls upstairs. "Tell us, Fon." She continued.

"But really I have promised to not talking anything. And I don't know the exact situation about this."

"Tell me what you know." Reborn stated.

"Remember the woman who kidnapped Tsunayuki before?" they nodded.

"After gone to bathroom, she decided to visit her Cloud Guardian. I expect her wants to say hello to him. But that just the beginning of this case." Fon stopped and he only stared at the floor.

"I don't understand. Tell us more specific please. What's happening after that? What case?"

"She saw her Cloud Guardian kissing that woman." They gasped.

"That bastard!" Ryohei cursed and Gokudera just clenched his teeth.

"And then?" Yamamoto spoke up.

"I covered her and took her to the roof top. Sorry Reborn, she skipped lessons."

"I don't care. Her grade never gone up after all. Then what? She cried until she fainted?"

Fon shook his head. "No. I let her cry until I realized it already 4.30 p.m. She said she wanted time alone so I left her near her shoe locker and I went to class to grab our bag. But after I'm back, I didn't see her there. So I called home and Fuuta told me she isn't home yet. I check the entire school and found Cloud Guardian. After I told the situation, he ran somewhere and I went to check the old building. I found her lying on the floor with a plain paper beside her."

"What's written there?" Fuuta asked. Fon glanced at the child before answered. Fon took out a paper from his pocket and gave it to Fuuta. Then Reborn grabbed it and read it out loud.

"It must be that woman, right? The initial is the same, kora!"

"Reborn-san, I think you need to break the marriage engagement between Juudaime and that bastard." Gokudera stared calmly at Reborn which amused him.

"It's something Iemitsu and Vongola Nono to decide. Also with Hibari's family. Not me, I'm just acting as their messenger, you know."

"Where is Iemitsu anyway!?" Squalo shouted as he swung around his sword.

"I will wake him up, Reborn-san." Basil bowed and left the room.

"We will discuss this later after Tsuna woke up. With everyone no matter if they are women or kids." Most of them are disagree but they just nodded. They sat quietly, being absorbed by their own thought. But they have the same hope for now. That's for Tsuna to wake up and smile.

* * *

**_-Nana's POV-_**

I washed my only daughter's body with a wet towel with Chrome-chan, Bianchi-chan and Aria-san's help. I was crying when I saw her being carried by Fon-kun. I'm so scared that I will lose her someday even though humans will die eventually. For a girl on her age, this was a bit too much. Plus the fact she is the next boss of Mafia. As the boss she needs to protect innocent peoples, right? That means she will voluntary threw her life to protect them, seeing her kind personality.

_'What if something bad happened to her?' _I shrugged away my thought and focused on cleaning my daughter's body. She seems so peaceful in her sleep. I put her on a plain white knee-length dress with white rose on the right waist side. Bianchi-chan gave me a comb she found on Tsu-chan desk and I started combing her long hair. I never thought her hair would be so soft and silky. I touched her cat ears and tail. She purred in her sleep. I can't believe it she really looks like a cat. Now that I thought about it, I never heard her talking about her live. She only told me when I ask her. And she always told me _"It's okay, Kaa-san. Don't need to worry."_ with a smile.

"Maman..." Bianchi-chan called me and that's when I realized I have been crying and we have gone downstairs. What kind of Mom I was crying in fronts of the others especially her children. I can feel everyone's stares on me and I don't care.

"A-Ah. Gomenne. Suddenly I just started crying." I laughed as I wiped off my tears. Aria-san strokes my back.

"It's okay, Nana." Iemitsu said as he walked up to me. He sat silently beside me and closed his eyes.

"That's right. It's okay, Sawada-san. You can cry if you want to. I know what you feel. Don't worry, when Tsunayuki-chan wakes up, she will smile and laugh like she usually does. She is the strongest girl I have ever met in my entire life. Both of you have raised her well." I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. She grew up all by herself. She always hides everything with her smile. I know it but I didn't do anything. Somehow, I'm glad all of you are here and these incidents are happening. It makes me feel relieved that she can continue showing her real feelings. I just can't stop smiling so innocently at her when I was crying inside. I'm keep hoping that she will be more open to me. At least, we can cry together and discussing about her love life." I glanced at the room. I didn't found him. The other one that stole my daughter's heart.

"But she is imitating you, Sawada-san. Look at her happy-go-lucky attitude. It's from you. Her smile to calm everyone down, also passed down by you. The hard-working trait is from Iemitsu-san, right? It means all of this time she has been watching her family and trying to be the best to make her parents proud." Aria confessed.

"Still I'm not a good mother. I never asked her grades. I never knew she is being bullied until Chrome-chan told me secretly." I smiled at Chrome-chan and she smiled back. "And I know when the night comes, sometimes she will cry on her pillow. I found her diary once and read it. I found the little gifts we gave as her birthday presents were never being opened by her. It's all placed so tidy on the corner of her wardrobe." I smiled weakly.

"I know I'm being selfish. When she was a child, she keeps asking me _'Where is papa?'_ and when her dad comes home, she didn't even recognize him. She will call him _'Oji-san! Oji-san!'_. When I told her, the next day Iemitsu is already gone back to work and she keeps forgetting her father's voice and appearance. We girls only live here alone. And it always so empty and silent. She seldom sat on the living room to watch TV or whatever she wants to do. She always in her room. But I can't do anything. It was her options. She is so stubborn like her dad." I laughed. Iemitsu smile weakly.

"Don't worry, Maman. I think this house won't be quiet ever again." Bianchi smirked. I laughed.

"My, I already am expecting that."

**_-End of Nana's POV-_**

* * *

It's been three hours since then. Sawada Tsunayuki is still lying on her bed and didn't show any signs to wake up.

"Reborn. I think we need to call a doctor here." Vongola Nono said with a frown on his old face. Fon glanced at the said man. Reborn stared back before took out his phone.

"I need you to come here. As fast as you could."

"..."

"It's emergency you idiot."

"..."

"Just come here already!"

"..." Reborn hung up the phone.

"I guess you called Shamal?" Vongola Nono chuckled.

"Yeah. He told me that he won't come if the patient is a man."

"But, Reborn-san! That pervert doctor will use this chance to grope Juudaime! I can't let him go near Juudaime!" Fon, Mukuro, Dino, Reborn and Colonello twitched.

"That's right, kora! I forgot he was a pervert!"

_'Lal please take care of your fiancé. Don't go sipping your tea so calmly.'_

"I forgot, too! Damn it! He must be in his way here!" Reborn cursed.

_'You are the one who called him!'_

"Kufufufu, I got a big prey today."

_'Just admit that you won't let anybody touch Tsuna, you idiot pineapple.'_

"No! My so damn adorable lovely cute little sister! Only I can touch her!"

_'Idiot clumsy pedophile. Don't go praising Tsuna with so many words. Choose one! Don't be so greedy!'_ they all thought. Then what about you people!

"..." Fon stayed silent.

"If you are worried why don't you go upstairs? I will handle the things here." Aria patted his back.

"Thank you. I owe you one." Fon bowed before get out of the room silently. Aria sighed as she glanced at the living room. Everyone is arguing now. She accompanied Lal Mirch and pretending nothing happened.

Fifteen minutes later a shout was heard along with the sound of door closing.

"The doctor is here! Now, where is the patient?!" they stopped arguing. The living room's door opened and a black haired man with white suit showed up.

"Tch." Reborn, Gokudera, Mukuro, Dino, even Fran cursed.

"What's with the unhappy face? The doctor is here ya know. Treat the doctor more nicely. Or I'll just go home." Reborn raised his hands and formed an angle of 90 degrees.

"Bye." He said with poker face.

"The hell! I'm running from the next town and I'm even leaving my date to run here and you said _'bye'_? Are you joking with me?"

"Then just said _'I'm sorry darling. The patient doesn't need me anymore so I'm running back to your side. I won't ever leave you again. Now, let's enjoy our night.'_ You are a heartbreaker perverted old man, right? This should be easy. You can learn from experience."

"So do you need me or not? If you don't, I'm going to find all single ladies in the town."

"Fine, fine." Reborn sighed heavily.

"Oi oi. It's look like a heavy burden for you to say it. Your expression is so damn annoying."

"Let's go upstairs. If you dare to touch her, I will make sure no women will ever date you for the rest of your life."

"I will do the job properly and you stay away from my heavenly life. Deal?"

"Deal." Reborn smirked as they went upstairs. The remaining only sweat dropped.

* * *

**_-Fon's POV-_**

I was so worried that Doctor Shamal is the one who will examine Tsunayuki. Because he is a pervert. I only stay silent when the others started arguing. Aria-san told me to go upstairs so I did.

Slowly, I opened her door bedroom and found another figure watching Tsunayuki with a smile.

"Cloud Guardian?" I called. He turned his head to me.

"Hn." He said and focused his gaze again at Tsunayuki.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to give her a gift."

"I don't see you bring anything." I frowned. He pointed a fluffy yellow fur in Tsunayuki's bed with his chin.

"Hibird?"

"No, it's his mate. I called her Tsubird. I will leave her with Tsunayuki. She needs to eat properly and get a warm place." I frowned.

"Why are you leaving her here anyway? It's your pet's mate. You are the one who should take care of her." I got an intense glare from him but I didn't budge.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said it was a gift for Tsunayuki. And you are not Tsunayuki so you shouldn't complain."

"..." He glanced at me.

"You love her." He stated. My eyes widened and I think I was blushing but of course I have been trained to hide my emotion.

"Really?" he nodded.

"I have always observing people around her. Their true appearances for Tsunayuki. So I know who loves her. You are the one. Along with that pineapple. And the frog herbivore seems attracted to her." A chuckle left my lips.

"I realized I love her."

"I'm going to give her to you. Take care of her." He leaned down to Tsunayuki's ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. Then, he jumped to the window. He looked back for a second and smiled.

"Good bye." And he jumped to the ground and disappeared. That's when I spotted a shinny tears on her cheek. My eyes widened as I walked slowly to her side. I was on my knees and wiped off her tears. It was ridiculous. The tears are only rolling on her right cheek. That side was the one Cloud Guardian whispered to.

"Are you sad? Are you awake?" I heard her breath in a normal pace. No, she is still sleeping. She is just crying. When she is sleeping. When the cloud guardian said goodbye.

**_-End of Fon's POV—_**

* * *

Tsuna's bedroom door opened and two guys walked in.

"What are you doing, Fon?" Reborn asked the said man. He was leaning on Tsuna's bed. His bangs covered his face. His right hand on his right knee while his left leg lying on the floor. He glanced to Reborn from the corner of his eyes and he is not smiling like usual.

"Nothing."

"Is that so? Then let Shamal checked Tsuna. Remember Shamal. Unnecessary touch led you to hell."

"Hai, hai. Now please stay away and observing from afar." Fon stood up weakly and leaning on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Reborn finally asked. He leaned on the wall beside Fon. His eyes still focused on Shamal and Tsuna.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying." Fon sighed.

"Just read my mind please. I will let you this time. Just this once." They both fell silent for a while.

"So he is coming?" Fon nodded.

"So you fell in love with my dame student." Fon nodded again.

"So what do you want to do?" Fon only nodded. Reborn frowned.

"The heck? I'm asking you what are you going to do and you nodded?"

"Hai, nothing wrong with her. I think she will wake up in half an hour or so." Shamal clasped his hands. "I'm going to get a drink downstairs. If she had waken up, you can call me."

"I don't know Reborn. Stop bringing this matter. I will do what I want to do."

"Don't fight! Don't fight!" a high-pitched voice repeated. Reborn and Fon stared at the source of that voice.

"What is that yellow fur? Eh? Isn't that Hibari's bird?" Reborn asked.

"It's Hibird's mate. He called her Tsubird. It's a gift for Tsunayuki. Right before he bided goodbye to her."

"Uh..." They turned to the lying figure on the bed. Her eyes started blinking. Trying to adapt to the light.

"I will call Shamal here. You stay here and keep an eye." Reborn gone down and come up a minute later with people crowding behind him. He really brought everyone there.

"Why are you bringing so many people? I think you only want to call Shamal."

"Not my fault!" Reborn put his hands in the air. "They are tailing me like a lost puppy. I only called Shamal. Really." Reborn gave Fon a peace sign. Fon sighed before nodded multiple times.

"What... is this?" they turned their head to Tsuna. She is holding Tsubird on her hands.

"It's not Hibird, Dame-Tsuna. It's his mate, Tsubird. Hibari gave it to you as a gift." Reborn explained. Behind him, some people whined about Hibari being there before. Not until Reborn glared to make them shut up.

"Hibari?"

"Yeah. Now you get to be checked up by Shamal."

"Who is Hibari?" Tsubird tilt it's head. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Tsubird chirped. Tsuna looked at Tsubird then at people in front of her with confused look.

"You know him, too? Who is Hibari?"

* * *

_**Yukari : JANG JANG JANG!**_

_**Lambo : JAJANGMYON?**_

_**Yukari : What food is that?**_

_**Lambo : I don't know! *shakes head***_

_**Yukari : Then don't talk! Brumbrumbrum~**_

_**Lambo : Gupya! Please RR! Sorry if her story is boring! Brumbrumbrum~ **_


	14. Chapter 14 : Death Sentences

**Yukari: TTATT Sorry, I'm kinda late. It's already 10 p.m over here. My brother borrowed the internet modem so I need him to use it first since he has test tomorrow _ **

**Anyway here as I promised! :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I CAN'T DRAW. IS IT SOLVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS SECTION!?**

**WARNING: BAD AT GRAMMAR AND SUCK AT WRITTING! SORRY IF IT'S BAD QAQ**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 : DEATH SENTENCES**

"You know him, too? Who is Hibari?"

Everyone stared at Tsuna. She is joking, right?

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn pointed his gun at the dumb-founded Tsuna.

"It's you who need to be asked! I don't know any person named Hibari!" Tsuna protested._ 'It can't be. She didn't lie or anything. But something is definitely wrong.'_ Reborn thought.

"Reborn-san! Maybe it's like that time! It's happened once, yes?" Gokudera stepped in from the crowd. Reborn glanced at Gokudera.

"That time?"

"Yeah! But she remembered it afterwards! Maybe if we let her think or do another things, her memory will return by itself!" Reborn put down his gun and seems deep in thought.

_'Is it? But something is definitely off. Is she lying? Pretending? According to Fon, she cried after Hibari said goodbye. There is a small chance that she stayed conscious when Hibari came. But if she was awake, Hibari will notice it right away. He is so sensitive afterall.' _

Everyone stared at Reborn, waiting for his next decision.

Suddenly a door popped out from the wall. The door opened and Verde stepped out while justifying his glasses with his index finger.

"Hm? Verde The Lightning Arcobaleno?" Shamal rubbed his chin.

"Hn. Trident Shamal. A crazed womanizer who hits on every cute woman he sees. Though often unsuccessful. You happen to be a notorious assassin called "Trident Shamal" and is also a renowned doctor who refuses to treat men. Once asked to join the Varia, but turned down the offer. Acted as Gokudera Hayato's Tutor in fight with Varia to win over half Vongola Ring. Also, since you naturally contracts viruses and diseases easily, you carry 666 pills that contain Mosquitoes infected with deadly diseases. You claim to be infected with 666 diseases, but is not dead because all of your diseases negate each other. An example would be if you had a disease that rapidly decreases body temperature, then you have another one that increases it."

"Hai, hai. You look like a stalker if you know that much about me, Mad Scientist." Shamal clasped his hands.

"Hmph. I need to know people around people that I know."

"Ho? So you definitely care about us, Verde?" Reborn smirked.

"I don't. I'm doing it for my research. Don't get the wrong idea."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. What's bring you here anyway?"

"I'm here for Vongola's blood."

"Blood! Blood!" Tsubird chirped and flying across the room happily.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HER?!" Gokudera took out his dynamites and stood in front of Tsuna. Yamamoto drew out his swords and stood beside Gokudera. Verde sighed.

"What are you going to do with that blood, Verde-kun?" Aria giggled. Verde glanced at her.

"I need to do the research about the drug that was injected to her vein last time. If you didn't let me that's okay. Bye."

"WAIT!" Gokudera threw his dynamites to Shamal. Shamal fell down to Bianchi and Bianchi gave her a plate of delicious poison cooking that was cooked from the bottom of her heart on his face.

"I'm sorry! Please do anything to help Juudaime!" Gokudera said grinning like a lost puppy found it's owner.

"Hn." Verde walked to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him while trembling. Fon stood beside her trying to comfort her.

"Then, let's begin. I don't have much time." Tsuna gulped and paled.

"Please make it less hurt..." She said while smile awkwardly.

"It will hurt."

"Make it to not hurt."

"It. Certainly. Will. Hurt."

"Make. It. Less. Hurt."

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I hate waiting." A shot was heard.

"Yare, yare." Fon face palmed as he looked at what his best friend had done.

"Kufufufu. Impatient as always, Sun Arcobaleno."

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Juudaime..."

"Ahahahaha! Interesting trick you got there, kid!"

"EXTREME!"

* * *

It's been five hours since that time Tsuna woke up—after being shot by her own sadistic tutor. But she didn't show any sign of knowing any man named Hibari. And it was so frustrating.

"Kora, Tsuna! Do you know who is your Cloud Guardian?" Collonelo finally asked. Tsuna who is playing with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta turned her head. She raised one of her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion.

"I have one?" that answer caught everyone attention. Even Xanxus opened his eyes immediately upon hearing Tsuna's statement.

"Of course you have, Dame Tsuna. Who do you think has won and claimed the half Cloud Ring in Ring Conflict? It's him."

"Him? Who? And why all of you keep talking about that person named Hibari? If he was my Cloud Guardian, at least I know him, right? But I didn't. So stop confusing me. Maybe I don't have one." She turned her head and continued playing with the kids happily.

"Reborn-san? I think this accident has affected her memories or something." Gokudera called in a low voice. He tried not to distract Tsuna's attention.

"What should we do now, Iemitsu?" Nana asked while watching her daughter playing happily with the kids.

"Bossu needs a new environment and atmosphere to relax." Chrome cut out softly.

"I think Chrome is right. And I mean with Hibari also. Because he is Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, ne?" Yamamoto grinned.

"What do you think, Fon?" Lal asked and stared intensely at him.

"Do we really need my opinion to decide something?" he asked calmly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah since you are in a new assignment to watch over the Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said sarcastically.

"I think so, too. Maybe we need to juxtapose the two of them again like friends first." He said calmly even though in inside he was protested in disagree. But he couldn't be meaner and selfish, could he?

"Really? Then it's settled. Yamamoto I think you are the one that going to tell Hibari this matter. You are the Rain Guardian afterall. Ryohei is too extreme, Chome is too shy, Mukuro is going to anger him more and Gokudera is going to blow him up. It's not good because we still need him fresh and alive."

"Then I will go now, kid. I bet Hibari is in his office." Yamamoto stood up and walked out.

"Take care, Yamamoto-kun. Be careful of bikes." Nana waves her hand and smile oh so innocently.

"B-Bikes?" Yamamoto scratched his back head and laughed nervously. "Okay, I'm going."

"Tch. Such a carefree idiot." Gokudera cursed.

"Just admit it, Gokudera. You worried too, right?" Lal sipped her tea.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

* * *

Yamamoto was running to school—Namimori Chuu—to met a certain raven haired man. He kept thinking about what happened to his best friend so far. It's certainly painful for a girl her age. But he is also surprised of how strong Tsuna's mental is for her to be able to stand up every time she fell and every time she shed tears. If Yamamoto could, he would hugged her and told her that everything is okay. Everything will be back normal tomorrow. That she could have just forgotten her feelings towards her cloud guardian. It will be more simple and ... more painless.

But he didn't have the courage to do that. He intended to see Tsuna as his bestfriend. His little sister. His Family. Not much not less.

With that he will feel more free and not afraid of any wrong steps that he took accidentally would hurt her feelings and left a deep scar behind.

Yes, it is the best considerate way.

_'As long as she feels happy...'_

Unconsciously he had arrived at the school and stood in front of committee disciplinary room. He hesitated of barged in or knocked first. He decided to knock first.

Knock! knock!

"Come in." A piercing voice answered him. He gulped before opened the door.

"Yo, Hibari!" he put a carefree smile on his face. The prefect glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What's your business here?" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

'Right to the point!?'

"Ah-Ahaha, ano, it's about Tsuna." Hibari closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He isn't seen worried nor protective like he usually do.

"Tsuna... she forgot about you. She didn't know any man named Hibari Kyoya. She didn't know that she has a cloud guardian. She... She forgot everything about you Hibari."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Why you seems not worried? She forgot about you! She doesn't remember anything about you! Don't you care?! You are her fiance for God's sake! What's wrong with you Hibari, hah!?" Yamamoto grabbed Hibari's collar and shouted at his face. Hibari gave him a piercing look and slapped his hands off from his collar.

"Why should I?" Hibari said in monotone.

_'That's right, why should I. And why should he worried about our relationship. He should be happy, that idiot baseball idol.' Hibari thought._

"You should. Even if you didn't acknowledge her as your fiancee at least you could reject the offer from the very beginning. Now, it's already too late." Yamamoto tried to convice him.

_'Is it?'_

"No, it's not. I will talk to my father to cancel the engagement." Hibari walked away and sat on his office chair.

_'That's it. I should have done this from a long time ago.' _

"Stop it, you bastard! How can you do such an inhuman act?! Are you a heartless monster!? Couldn't you hate her more than this? Then why don't you curse her to die instead of make her suffered from this pointless pain?"

_'Did he just curse? Wao. That's new.'_

"New of you to curse people, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari smirked as he put his feets on top of his table.

"Shut up you demonic satan. You are really a bastard. The bastarded of the bastard I had ever met. You are the lowest below the lowest in life. Just date and marry that sick and sly cousin of yours. Yours and your family's action on deciding something disgusted me." Yamamoto walked away after glared with his eyes that full of hate for the raven haired man.

"That boss of yours who you all so proud of is also greedy, don't you think?" Yamamoto's steps were disturbed. That conversation really pissed Yamamoto off.

"What?"

"She said she doesn't want this marriage. She said she doesn't love me then she loves me. Then she went into that man's embrace. And then to the frog man and who's next? Pineapple? Or maybe her tutor?" Hibari smirked mockingly. Yamamoto gritted his teeth.

"Why you bastard—" Yamamoto ran to his side and punched his face hard. Blood were running from his nose but he stood up and wiped it with his white sleeves. He didn't mad or striked Yamamoto back. He just _smirked_.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth. He was beyond pissed off right now. Not just because Hibari's word. But because of his action. He didn't punch back. It's _wrong_.

"Sure I'll do it. I'll marry that woman. Don't forget to come to our wedding. It will be fun, Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto can't stand it again so he decided to just go, leaving the bastard that had hurt his love once again.

* * *

"Reborn, what do you think Hibari's reaction would be?" Lal Mirch asked. The others tensed as they stared at Reborn, waiting for his final answer.

"Don't know."

"Just tell us if you don't want to talk about it, kora!"

"Are you okay, Reborn-kun?" Aria placed a cup of coffee in fron of Reborn. "Try it. Special recipe from my mom." Reborn glanced at her and took a sip.

'The same taste as that time.'

The sound of front door being opened make them turned their heads fast to the doorway. Some of the hissed in pain when their neck hurt so much from the sudden action.

"Yo, kid!" Yamamoto waved his hands.

"What's Hibari said?" Yamamoto's smile never leaves his face.

"He said that he will look and protect Tsuna from a far. Until she remembered him again. Also he wished that the engagement to be continued. He would love to."

Reborn stared at him and smirked.

"Oh, that's it? As expected from our rain guardian to be able to earn that simple news from the cloud guardian regarding our boss."

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto scrathed his back head.

"Then, Reborn-san, Juudaime will live her normal life again? Like going to school and playing with her friends like old times?"

"You sounded so old, Hayato." Bianchi said. Gokudera turned to Bianchi and saw her face.

"UAKH! A-A-A-KH!" he collapsed to the floor while holding his stomach. Unluckily, his butt is in the air and behind him is Squalo.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! THE SITUATION IS MORE COMPLICATED THAN I COULD HAVE THOUGHT!" He stomped on Gokudera's ass.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You bastard!"

"Tch. Like you could use your barain you trash."

"VOOOIIII! WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DAMN BOSS?!"

"Calm down Squ-chan! Tsu-chan will scared of you!"

"VVVOIIII! LUSSURIA! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, HAH?! SQU-CHAN? ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Squalo swung his sword and Lussuria screamed around the house.

"Every single day. This is so stupid. Making me really want to whack and hang their heads up in the tree." Lal cursed while clenched her fist.

* * *

"I'M LATE! REBORN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! DAMN SADISTIC TUTOR!" Tsuna left the house screaming like a maniac. Fon laughed and followed her.

"Wait for me, Juudaime!"

"Ahahaha! It's sure like the old times!"

"EXTREMEEE!"

"Kufufu, see you later, Vongola. The surprise awaiting." He engulfed in mist and dissappeared.

"Bye, Mukuro-sama." Chrome ran after her boss.

They laughed while joking with Tsuna. Tsuna seems really happy, more happy than before. They ran past a blonde long haired woman in a dark purple knee-length dress and didn't notice the girl's smirk.

"Fufufu, got ya, princess." The girl mumbled and smirked.

They got into class and the others guardians except Tsuna wondered why today of all day and once for a life time, disciplinary comittee chairman wasn't seen around school. Day by day passed and nothing special happened. Tsuna's memories of Hibari didn't return at all. Sometimes she would pass out if she thought too hard. And sometimes in the middle of chatting, she could also pass out. Shamal said it was kind of the effect of the drug.

Is it so dangerous for her body?

That's the question everyone can't answer. Even Shamal.

"We need Verde now. It's been a week and Tsuna's memories didn't return. I don't want to admit it if her condition is worsening than this. I had had enough." Reborn glomped at the fluffy sofa in the corner of living room. Everyone in the room stared at him in envy.

"Then why don;t you just call him?" Xanxus opened his mouth.

"Why the heck did you still here?" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha!"

"VOOIIIIIII! SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"What's that, kora!? You are the noisiest among us!"

"Huh? What's happening here?" Tsuna walked into the room. They immediately stopped fighting and sat obediently.

"Nothing, Juudaime! Saa, take a sit! " Gokudera patted the seat beside Fon.

"Really...?" Tsuna sighed as if she knew what had happened.

"Mammon. You there?" Mammon appeared on the other corner of the room, leaning on the wall.

"What? You need me? You better paid me well." Mammon turned his head away but looked at Tsuna intensely. Tsuna who's holding a cup of tea felt like being watched so she looked up and met up with Mammon's gaze. She shrieked. In her mind, I mean.

"W-What?"

"You looked more healthy and lively that before we found you on that mansion the other day. Glad to see you fine." He turned his face again. "What do you want, Reborn?"

"You know what I want right now, Mammon. Bring him here. As soon as possible." Reborn smirked sadistically. Tsuna shivered.

_'HIIIEEE! SCARY! WHAT ARE THEY PLOTTING!'_

"Tch. Fine. Remember to paid me." He dissapeared. A second later the sound of the front door being opened took their attention.

Who would visit them at weekend like this?

They saw a green haired man with a white coat and glasses.

"VERDEEEE~!" They called in delight. Verde flinched.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?" Suddenly a mist appeared behind Verde. There he is, Mammon was pouted.

"Why are you here, damn you? I was supposed to search you. Tch. Now I didn't get my money." He dissapeared again after cursed Verde.

"What did I o wrong?" Verde raised one of his eyebrows.

"Just ignore him. Ignore." Shamal picked his nose.

"Anyway, I had found out about that drugs."

Their back straightened. But they got interupted when Tsuna coughed.

"Calm down, Tsunayuki. Sip your tea slowly." Fon rubbed her back and offered the cup slowly. Tsuna grabbed the cup softly and drank the liquid inside. But after that she coughed it again along with some blood.

"Tsunayuki!"

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

"I-I'm fine. D-Don't worry." She kept coughing so she held her mouth with her palms.

"Tsu-chan! Let's go to the doctor!"

"Wait. Let her be. Maybe that's the dirty blood in her body. And she is coughing it out. Let's just wait." Shamal stared intensely at the blood and tea on the floor. When Tsuna stopped coughing she looked at her palms and shocked. The blood on her hands pouring down slowly.

She had coughed so many blood.

Is that even going to be okay?

"Not good! Bring her upstairs!" Shamal shouted as he grabbed his pill boxes on top of dining table and ran upstairs to open the door. Fon grabbed her and brought her upstairs.

* * *

**_~Fon's POV~_**

_'No, she wouldn't die, would she?'_

_'She wouldn't leave me, would she?'_

_'Why this must happen?'_

Doctor Shamal checked her and frowned.

_'Is something wrong?'_

"How is her condition?" I asked.

"Her pulse is unstable."

**_Deg!_**

'Please don't...'

"I will try my best. Don't worry, I will never let her die on that sick woman's hand."

"Doctore Shamal..."

He worked so fast that I can't do anything beside moved aside so he can move freely.

I closed my eyes as I prayed to God to save my beloved from the verge of dying.

**_~END of Fon's POV~_**

* * *

"Now, tell us Verde." Reborn forced.

"Calm down, Reborn. He won't go anywhere." Iemitsu stated.

"As you can see, she had coughed blood. I can say that it was one of the many possibly effect."

"One drug can't give that many effect at a long time range or close time range to one same person." Gokudera explained.

"One drug can't. But three drugs can. In a more strong way than one stongest drug could make." Verde shifted his glassses.

"T-Three drugs?"

"Yes. That woman used three drugs that combined as one in liquid form. For an easy way to be used. Just injected it to any person's vein and voila. And I could say that the three drugs that she used were all illegal."

"I-Illegal?"

"Hm. Many of the countries banned the use of that drugs because of the danger if you use it continuously or in a big amount at the time."

"But it's in an eight centimetre syringe so it could be much right? Seeing that three drugs combined together in an eight centimetre syringe."

"Don't judge the book by it's cover if I may add. And no, I could say that it was already beyond limit of use. In other words, it was a quite big amount."

.

.

.

"The other effect is?"

"Easy to faint with 76 percentage of possibility. The sudden rising temperature with 21 percentage of possibilty. Memory disorders with 69,85 percentage of possibility. It will be wise to state and place your words in a neat form to make her easy to understand what you are saying. Stay away from using difficult uncommon words. It will confuse her more. It can reduce the posibility if you do it continuosly without fail. Also, the fishy memory we mention the other days..."

They gulped and waited.

"...it could be one of the effect. I'm not sure though. I can be concluded as auditory hallucination as one of the effect with high possibility."

"How much?"

"90,03 percentage of possibility."

"Then we must make Juudaime knew that the fishy memory she had the other days is just an hallucination!" Gokudera's tail wagging happily.

"You mustn't." Verde said.

"Why?"

"Because the other use of one of the drug is to rebuke. I mean you can insert or create a drug that contain your memory with the others and used it on other people to let them taste and feel what the creator saw, felt, and sensed at the place of the memory that was taken."

"So that memory can be true?" Verde nodded.

"Any more?" They sensed nothing danger from the effects Verde had listed.

"The last one. The most dangerous effect ever. That was also the reason why many country banned this drug."

"What is it?"

"With 98,56 percentage of possibilty..."

"Yeah? There's no point if you telling us the percentage. What is it?"

"Sorry. Maybe it's better to not let you know." Verde closed his eyes.

"Just tell me. I need to know." Reborn forced. Verde glared at him.

"It's death. And death with 98,56 percentage of possibilty. The highest percentage ever for any of drugs that ever been created."

* * *

_**Yukari: sorry if it's not good QAQ I'M SO SORRY! *bow***_

_**Yamamoto: maa, maa :D**_

_**Yukari: I know it's bad so please spare me QAQ**_

_**Yamamoto: :D**_

_**Yukari: TTATT/ **_


	15. Chapter 15: Test Me I'm Ready

_**I'm sorry for the late update ^^"  
I've been busy since the upcoming test is getting near and I've been feeling down lately so please spare me ^^  
I hope you won't be disappointed in this chappie ^O^**_

* * *

_**Beware of new OC [this new OC is permanent not temporary like Ayame ;) ] , wrong grammar, and of course I'm suck at writing tee-hee :9**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm a master at DRAWING STICK MAN ;))))**_

_**ENJOOY!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: TEST ME. I'M READY.**

**_IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

_"It's death. Death with 98,56 percentage of possibility. The highest percentage ever for any of drugs that ever been created."_

* * *

"N-No way..." Gokudera fell to the floor. Yamamoto's grin dissapeared and his eyes emitting hatred and... disgust.

"Can we reduce it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can? First, we need to ask that girl who injected the drugs into Vongola's vein if that dugs have an antidote. We are lucky if she told us the truth that she had the antidote. If the antidote is really exist."

.

.

.

"Yamamoto!" The said man turned his head to the sun arcobaleno.

"What?" Yamamoto replied within a second in a monotone voice. Everyone stared at him. Finally they noticed Yamamoto's change of behaviour and the murderous aura he emitted. He seems scarier with his eyes sharpened and glared at every directions.

"Bring HIM here."

"Why should I?" Reborn smirked.

"Got ya. You lied to me right? About Hibari's reaction about Tsuna's condition." At the same time, Fon and Shamal walked into the room.

Fon's eyes widened at the statement he heard. "...What...?"

"So what if I am?" Yamamoto said bluntly.

"Kora, Yamamoto! Watch your attitude towards older people!"

"What did you lie about, Baseball Freak!?" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's collar.

"What would you do if I told you the truth? Are you going to punch that bastard? Kill him? Even if you kill that bastard, he won't die. And he will regret nothing."

"..."

"Did he just curse?" Ryohei asked. They glared at him that means:_ 'Shut the fuck up. We will talk about it later!'_

"Kufufu... Our action depending on how much the truth you told us, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto only stared at the floor before deciding that it's time to told them all the truth.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Tsuna... she forgot about you. She didn't know any man named Hibari Kyoya. She didn't know that she has a cloud guardian. She... She forgot everything about you Hibari."_

_"Hn."_

_ "Why you seems not worried? She forgot about you! She doesn't remember anything about you! Don't you care?! You are her fiance for God's sake! What's wrong with you Hibari, hah!?" _

_"Why should I?" _

_ "You should. Even if you didn't acknowledge her as your fiancee at least you could reject the offer from the very beginning. Now, it's already too late." _

_ "No, it's not. I will talk to my father to cancel the engagement." _

_"Stop it, you bastard! How can you do such an inhuman act?! Are you a heartless monster!? Couldn't you hate her more than this? Then why don't you curse her to die instead of make her suffered from this pointless pain?"_

_ "New of you to curse people, Yamamoto Takeshi." _

_"Shut up you demonic satan. You are really a bastard. The bastarded of the bastard I had ever met. You are the lowest below the lowest in life. Just date and marry that sick and sly cousin of yours. Yours and your family's action on deciding something disgusted me." _

_"That boss of yours who you all so proud of is also greedy, don't you think?" _

_"What?"_

_"She said she doesn't want this marriage. She said she doesn't love me then she loves me. Then she went into that man's embrace. And then to the frog man and who's next? Pineapple? Or maybe her tutor?" _

_"Why you bastard—" Yamamoto ran to his side and punched his face hard. Hibari smirked but didn't punch him back._

_"Sure I'll do it. I'll marry that woman. Don't forget to come to our wedding. It will be fun, Yamamoto Takeshi."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"DAMN THAT HIBARI!" Gokudera ran to the front door but stopped by Colonello who pinned his arms on his back.

"Don't lose your calm, kora!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND HIM ANYMORE! I WILL KILL HIM RIGHT AWAY! THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"No use. Even if you punched him or blew him up, I'm pretty sure he won't do the same thing to you. In other words, he will just stood there smirking and watch you tried to kill him." Yamamoto cut the line.

"Yamamoto's right. Iemitsu!" Reborn called. The said man gave him a pained look.

"I'm sorry Reborn. I can't stand this. I'll cancel the arrangement right away." Iemitsu turned to Vongola Nono and gave him a pleading look.

"It's okay, Iemitsu. We will go along with your decision." Vongola Nono patted his back.

"Thank you…" Soon after he said that, he took out his phone and dialed someone.

"Ah, hello?" He quickly got out from the room and went straight to the back yard.

Everyone watched him talk but can't catch any of their conversation because of the door glass that separated them. But from Iemitsu's look, they knew that whatever Iemitsu did, is for Tsuna's sake. So they just waited patiently until Iemitsu smiled weakly and hung up the phone. He walked back to the house.

"Sorry, I need to go. I'll be back in three hours. No need to wait for me for dinner." He grabbed his jacket and ran outside.

"Did you think Iemitsu called Hibari?"

"THAT BASTARD!?" Gokudera took out his pack of dynamites.

"No, not him. What Vongola Nono meant must be his dad." Vongola Nono smiled and nodded.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you all were talking about him." Gokudera put down his weapon and walked to the cushion on the corner of the room. Lambo stared at him and hesistantly walked slowly towards him. He grabbed something inside his afro and pulled it out. A lollipop.

He tugged Gokudera's pants and Gokudera looked below him to find the little cow child pushed a lollipop to his side. He patted Gokudera's hand softly like he was telling him that Tsuna and the others will be okay. Then he gave him a weak smile before rushed out back to I-Pin just to annoy her again with his hair.

"GYAHAHA! I-PIN! FEEL THE BROCCOLI MONSTER'S WRATH!"

"GYAAAHHH! BROCCOLI MONSTER! LAMBO, DAME!"

The kids shouted while the adults were discussing things. Few of them noticed the incident earlier but they just keep it to themselves.

* * *

**_#TSUNA'S POV#_**

_'My head hurts. It's spinning even if I closed my eyes. I wonder what happened. Ah, I remember it now. I was coughing blood. A lot of it. I wonder if I will die?'_

I started to open my eyes. It's hurt and hard but I want to see where am I or is there anyone with me. Finally, I can open my eyes and adjust myself with the bright light in my room. I looked at the window and realized that the curtain had been drawn. It means it's already night.

_'How long have I been slept?'_ I sat on my bed and looked around one more time. Then I spotted a light gold—looked like a blonde—haired man leaned on my room wall. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked and I flinched.

He used his chin to point a glass of water on my side table. I stared at him suspiciously. What if he added a poison in my drink?

"No poison inside. No intend to kill." His voice is smooth but not like a girl. I glared at him before took a sip of the water. The cold water flew in my throat and it's so refreshing.

"Better?"

"Yes."

_'Ah, my voice isn't cracked anymore.'_ I felt a bit happy. He walked to me but stopped when a fluffy yellow ball flied fast towards him and floating in front of him.

"No touch! No touch! Stay away! Stranger! Stranger!" Tsubird chirped in a high pitched voice. I quickly took Tsubird and patted her.

"It's okay." I whispered to her. She stared at me with her round innocent eyes and flied again to my hair. She is resting on my head and chirped one more time before fell in sleep.

"No danger! No danger!" I smiled and patted her head slowly before I realized that man walked again to me and caressed my left cheek. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I pity you." He finally said quietly after a long silent that last forever for me.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for you." He said again to me but with the same expression. I slapped his hand off of my face and stood up. Sure my height just only a three quarter of him but still my pride is higher than his.

"I don't need your sorry and I don't want someone to tell me that 'cause I don't want to be looked down by any people I met. Even you, the stranger I had just met today. So if you please, get out from my room! I don't know who let you in but they thought you must be my classmate or something so please don't mind it and please go home."

"I jumped in from window." He stated with the same expression. Again. My eyes widened. Did I just hear it right?

"I think you are." I jumped backwards and hugged my pillow to my chest tightly.

Did he just read my mind?

"I heard it. Not reading it."

DID I JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT LOUDLY!?

"Oh, stop screaming in your mind. I can hear your scream just now." He said with his hands covering his ears.

"H-How…?"

He stared and shrugged off.

"I'm an indigo."

"Then you are like Reborn?"

"Who?"

"Reborn."

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?"

"No. I don't want him that way." I sweat dropped. "He is just my tutor."

"Oh, I thought he is your boyfriend."

"Ahaha.. N-No, he is not." He stared at me and I stared at him.

_'Who is he, really?'_

"Jun Hayashi." I shrieked.

"You read my mind again!" I threw my pillow and he evaded it easily.

"I didn't. I HEARD what you said in your mind."

"Get out!" I shouted, feeling embarrassed.

"I get into this room with my own will."

"So what?!"

"I will get out from here based on my will too."

"I don't care! Get out!"

"I will if I want to." He evaded another pillow thrown by me. I tried to grab another pillow but found nothing left on my bed.

"If you don't get out now, I will scream!" I was in the verge of crying. I'm not lying. If he angered me more, I'll shout, scream or anything as loud as this mouth can do.

"I got an ear plug. Go on." He placed a pair of ear plug on his ears. Now, my face is as red as a boiled tomato.

"Hey you. Can I be your guardian?" I shrieked.

"W-What?"

"I asked you to make me your guardian. I don't care which."

"I-It's not me to decide."

"Then you are not the boss? Then I must be in the wrong room. So which is the boss's room?" I gulped.

_'Is he told me the truth?'_

"Yes, I am." I ignored his answer.

_'So he doesn't know who's the boss?'_

"I only know that the boss is a girl. A stupid clumsy girl that never passed any tests. She is truly a stupid. And too young to be a boss in a number one mafia organization." A vein popped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLED STUPID!" I threw a thick math book (3 centimeter) towards him and he slapped the book towards the door. And I screamed when the door has a hole in it. The damn book did it. With the power of that man.

"Hoo, so I was right. You are the boss~" He said in a sing sang voice. He walked towards me and put his right hand around my shoulder.

"So? Am I accepted?"

"Stay.. away.. from.. MEEEE!" I pushed him but he won't budge. I need to _scream_. I opened my mouth and ready to scream but a hand covered it.

"Don't. If someone came, they would think that I'm molesting you and more dangerously if they thought I'm here to rape you." I looked at him.

_'Serious face? First time I saw it.'_

"Sorry then if I always put an expressionless face. But I'm here to remind you that this is the first time we meet." His face turned again to expressionless.

"Sorry then…" I smiled and readied my fist "because I need to broke this first meeting!" I punched him but he turned into a mist.

"What? Is it Mukuro's doing?"

"Who is Mukuro?" He appeared behind me and I kicked him but in the end the one who I kicked is an empty air.

"Mist user?" I whispered under my breath.

"Nope." I looked around but found no one.

"I'm here." I turned at the door and found his face framed by the door. His face is in the door hole. The hole we made earlier. I shivered when I thought that if Reborn spotted that hole, it's my end. Before I could say anything he disappeared again and reappeared on my bed. He sat on it.

"I'm not a mist user. And I'm not certainly a storm, rain, lightning, cloud, or sun."

"Then why do you use mist ring?"

"Hm~ You want to know more about me? Have you fallen in love with me?"

"No." I answered quickly. I grabbed his hand and pushed him off of my bed.

"Get out and don't come back again! And I don't have the authority to deem you worthy to be my guardian or not. So, go home!"

Footsteps were heard then I saw a pair of legs with an expensive looking black trousers stood in front of the door from that damn big hole. The owner of those legs picked up the math book.

_'Oh, no. That must be Reborn!'_ I took a step backwards.

"Here I will help you." Then he hugged me from behind along with the door opened at the same time.

_'Oh shit.' _I cursed.

Too late.

They already saw me with that man who I don't know who. And I really meant it. **'Them'** means everyone present!

_'DAMN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'_

"Dame-Tsuna? Who is he? And what's with this big hole on the door? And why is a math book was outside your room?" Reborn raised one of his eyebrows.

"A-Ano, etto… This man! He did it!" I pointed at him.

"You are the one who threw it."

"I threw it towards you! But you slapped it towards the poor door! And HANDS OFF!" I struggled in his arms.

"Accept me as your guardian then."

"REBORN! HEEELP MEEE!" I cried and my hands are waving towards him.

"Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know! He said he came in from window! Help me!"

"Wait.. Juudaime! He said he wants to be a guardian? Am I hearing it right?" Gokudera stepped out with his kicked puppy face.

"I don't know what he is saying! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" I shook my head and I can feel his arms tighten around my stomach. I gulped. I think I said the wrong words.

"What did you just say, idiot girl?" He asked. I shook my head and silently begging the others to help me by waving my hands up and down.

_'Please don't kill me.'_

"I won't kill you. But I will make sure that my stay here will make you suffered enough."

"Stop reading my MIND!"

"I had said it multiple times already. I HEARD your thought not READING it!" He pinched my cheeks.

"H-Help meee! He is going to rape me!" I shouted. The men in the room tensed as they took out their own deadly weapons.

"Dame-Tsuna/ Tsunayuki/ Tsuna/ Juudaime, please step aside."

"Oy oy. Let's just don't get into the harsh way. I didn't intend to touch her anyway. She doesn't have a sex appeal." I snapped. A soft laugh was heard and I looked at the crowd to find who had laughed at me.

"Basil-kun! Why did you laugh!? Did you find it THAT funny!?" I shouted. Basil stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Because I thought even if Tsunayuki-dono doesn't have a sex appeal, she is still an attractive young woman. Because she has a beautiful heart."

**_#END OF TSUNA'S POV#_**

* * *

"Oh, stop it youuuu!" a playful and kinda annoying voice said and everyone in the room trying to find the source of that voice.

"Yo, hello~! Sorry if Jun had annoyed you, he is a really trouble maker!" Their jaws dropped to the floor. A panda is flying. A cute little panda with height around 20 centimeters is flying. But no, there is no wings behind it. More importantly, did they just hear it right? The panda is… talking?

"Yes, I am a panda, I can fly and I talk. Oh, also, I'm a boy." Their eyes jumped out from the sockets. Because the panda turned into a little boy around 10 years old, with a white hair, big black round eyes and a big smile. Then the boy turned again into a panda.

"Sorry can't be human for too long, or I might lose my power."

No one answering him because the others just too busy to process what they had just seen and heard.

"Oi, Tsuna! What the hell is that boy talking about earlier? He wants to be your guardian?" Reborn broke the silence.

"Um, yeah. But I don't know who he is."

"I approve." Reborn said suddenly.

"What? B-B-B-B-But! I can't tell his element at all!" Tsuna said feeling frustrated.

"Hey, you. Show us your power then I will let you become one of my daughter's guardian." Iemitsu said. The said boy only stared at him and sat on the table.

"If you're a storm then fight me!" Gokudera took out his sistema C.A.I and Uri came out _"meow"-ing_ every second before jumped to Tsuna's bed and slept on it.

"Ahaha, then please fight me if you're a rain!" Yamamoto scratched his back head.

"Gyahahaha! I want a candy!"

"Lambo! Dame!"

"That cow-ass there is the Lightning Guardian. Don't mind him." Reborn stated.

"EXTREME! I'M READY TO THE EXTREME! FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE A SUN!"

"I want you to fight me also, Sir." Basil took out his metal edge that was engulfed in blue dying will flame—rain flame.

"Hn, fight me trash." All the Varia member took out their own weapons.

"Kufufu.. This will be fun. Let's go, Nagi."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**See you next chappie ^w^ **_

_**Hope I didn't make you sad or mad or any negative emotion popped out on your face after you read this chappie ;=; **_  
_**RR is my strengh! :3**_


End file.
